The 14 Ancient Guardians
by wow-isnt-that-awesome
Summary: Two heroes..14 ancient guardians,dangerous places,dangerous foes. This is the biggest adventure yet for Grim and Billy…and Mandy’s been kidnapped?…PLEASE R&R…and there will also be people in from different shows too! This story is complete.
1. The Journey Begins

**Summary: One hero……14 ancient guardians….. dangerous places….dangerous foes….. This is the biggest adventure yet for Grim and Billy…and Mandy's been kidnapped????!!!???….PLEASE R&R….and there will also be people in from different shows too!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**14 Ancient Guardians**

**Chapter 1**

**The Journey Begins**

Grim, Billy, and Mandy were just sitting in Billy's house watching T.V. then a while later each of them drifted off to sleep.

What they didn't know was that someone was watching them the whole time. This person was also the only person who knew Mandy's weakness…..frilly pink flowers. (A/N sorry I couldn't think of anything) The person snuck in and then grabbed Mandy and put her in a sack full of frilly pink flowers.

Hours later Grim and Billy woke up to see that Mandy wasn't there. "Grim where's Mandy?" "Uh, I don't know, Billy. Let's go look for her." "Ok."

After hours of looking they just couldn't find her. "Uh, I give up I'm going back to sleep," said Grim. And while Grim was sleeping he had a dream.

**  
_Grim's dream_**

_Grim awakes in the underworld in front of the 2 highest people of all time. The Devil and God. They then tell him of an ancient prophecy:_

_**A chosen hero from the dead**_

_**Shall be bestowed to be a hero**_

_**With along him he must tread,**_

_**A boy with an IQ of zero**_

_**Of the boy he shall become smart**_

_**Now of the two shall awaken 14 guardians**_

_**They must, after a friend that disappears, start**_

_**Before the world finally darkens.**_

"_The 14 guardians are all guardians of something: Light, Forest, Fire, Water, Shadow, Spirit, Earth, Wind, Ice, Lightning, Wood, Stone, Darkness, and Sky; once all are found the earth is no longer in danger and everyone can live in peace or in evil once again, but for right now the earth is in danger because there is someone who will try kidnapping one of the most important guardians which you must know by now Mandy is a guardian, but sadly we're not allowed to tell you which one because once you find a guardian, after banishing the evil creature in their part, you must report to the Guardian Chamber then they will give you a medallion proving that you awoken them as the guardian. We will tell you now though you probably won't know who the guardian is until you banish the evil in the part," God and the Devil said. "Well now you're off we'll tell you which town to start in, that will at least give you a start; go to the town of Peach Creek Estates (**A/N I don't know if this is the right name or not I looked it up and that's what it said).**_

"_Now, let us tell you of these guardians. These guardians that you must find are descendants of the ancient guardians who once protected the world for example: if you were the Light Guardian you protected Light in the world and so on and all the guardians combined just protected the whole world from anything really. Now, start your journey."_

Grim now wakes up and starts to think if that was true or not. "Well the prophecy did state that when a friend disappeared was when darkness would come so I guess me and Billy are off to Peach Creek Estates."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After days of adventuring Billy and Grim finally made it to Peach Creek Estates, where they were welcomed by tons of kids; three of them being Ed, Edd (Double D.), and Eddy who were the weirdest of them all.

"Excuse me could you tell me where I could find the Forest Temple," Grim asked Eddy. "Um, yea it's like really deep inside the forest over there, and when I say really deep I mean REALLY deep in there; yeah I know this because Double D. went there to see what was going on with the 'Forest Spirits' if they're actually real." "Well thank you very much." "Yeah whatever."

So Grim and Billy made their way to the Forest Temple; it was the biggest building (if you could call it that) Grim had ever seen.

Grim and Billy entered to find a room with 4 doors with a piece of paper on a stand. Grim walked over to it and it read, "These four doors are signs the door with the sign of the Forest Guardian will take you to the Evil Forest Creature, but if you choose the wrong one you'll have to work your way through a room of traps to the other side where you'll have to pick another door."

After reading that Grim chose the second door to the left, luckily, that was the right one and after that Grim and Billy entered the Evil Creature's room.

**BATTLE 1**

**GIANT KANKER**

They both entered to see the 3 Kanker sisters possessed, combined together, and enlarged to make the Evil Creature of the Forest. The Kanker then attacked Grim by throwing giant swings at it.

Grim reacted by hitting each of the fists with is scythe. That moved it into the second phase of the fight the Kanker arose from the swamp it was sitting in at first and then started to stomp all around.

Grim reacted to that by throwing magic blasts at her finally after 3 blasts the Kanker finally went down. The Kanker then fell to the ground and dust was every where then when Grim and Billy could finally see again there lay the three sisters.

Then there was a portal right in the middle of the room, including a paper. Grim picked up the paper and read it, it said: "NEW MOVE: Giant Scythe Extermination, to perform this move you must gather enough magical power then yell the move aloud it will perform an very magical blast."

After that Grim stepped into the portal and it took him into the Chamber of Guardians.

Grim was put into the middle of the room and it was as if the whole room was floating because of how the wall was. Then around the whole room, circling the middle there were circles of the symbols of all the Guardians and the circle was colored of their color too.

Then Grim faced the Forest Guardian's symbol, there, Double D. came out of the circle (literally just arose from the circle). "Thank you, Grim, for awakening me as the **_Forest Guardian_** now one part of the world is in peace once again. Thank you."

"Now, I'm required to give the Forest Medallion. Double D. raised his arms and with his magic came the Forest Medallion from the ceiling. I'll now return you to the Peach Creek Estates. Please tell my friends that I'm now here, forever, and tell them that I'll miss them."

"You're next destination is Townsville there is the next guardian you must awaken. Then with Double D.'s power he transferred Grim back to the Peach Creek Estates. And with that set off for Townsville.

**A/N: Yeah well if you guys played the game The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time this may be a little familiar because of the guardians and everything well tell me what you guys think. Trust me this story will be pretty long ok. Grim and Billy won't conquer a temple in each chapter. Well please REVIEW!!!!!! Well I'll write more soon so tell me what you guys think.**


	2. Trouble in Townsville

**Chapter 2**

**Trouble in Townsville**

**Current Progress:**

**Guardians Found: Grim's Moves: Billy's Moves Places Visited **

**Forest: Double D. Giant Scythe Extermination NONE**** Peach Creek Estates**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Grim and Billy now started their way to Townsville, so they left Peach Creek Estates, but not before saying bye to everyone. After they told their story to them and where Double D. now is they headed off towards Townsville.

After one day of traveling Grim and Billy finally made it to Townsville. Once they got there though like everything was destroyed like, buildings, bridges, and people were injured and everything.

Upon their arrival Grim and Billy met Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. They all greeted both of them and Grim told them their story, but they stopped him before he could ask them where the Spirit Temple was, they just stopped him immediately after he said he was the chosen one and Billy kinda was too.

"Wait you're a hero then. Ok, well we need your help. There's a monster on the other side of this city and we need your help trying to destroy it. Please will you help us," Blossom asked. "Well, OK on one condition," Grim said "OK, you got it," Bubbles said, without letting Grim even say what the condition was.

And with that the three girls lifted Grim and Billy to the monster.

**BATTLE 2**

**SLIMY SR.**

As soon as Slimy Sr. saw the Powerpuff Girls he started throwing his slime at them. "SLIME BALL," he yelled, catching Buttercup in his slime she fell to the ground, stuck, in his slime, even to the ground. She was finally able to break free with her heat vision.

Blossom used her icy cold breath to freeze him, but that didn't last very long, he quickly broke free. During that time though Grim was gathering magic and then he yelled, "GIANT SCYTHE EXTERMINATION." With that Slimy Sr. was caught in a humungous blast of magic energy, vaporizing him and then blowing him up.

Once he was destroyed in his position lay a piece of paper Grim ran over too it and read it to himself it said, "NEW MOVE FOR BILLY: SMARTNESS FOR TIME to perform this move Grim must gather tons of magical energy and then yell the move and point the magic towards Billy; it will make Billy smart for an eternity."

"GO GRIM, GO GRIM, GO GRIM," yelled the Powerpuff Girls. "Thank you so much Grim. Hey since you're on a journey and everything you probably don't have anywhere to stay, so you're welcome to stay at our place for as long as you want," offered Bubbles.

"Well, it is getting dark and I don't feel like going to another temple yet so ok. Wait a minute you guys forget my condition." "Oh, yeah what was it again," asked Blossom. "It was if I helped you guys defeat Slimy Sr. you guys would tell me where I could find the Spirit Temple. "Oh, ok that place, we've never been in there before because the place kinda freaks me out because I just feel really weird when I go near it and everything," said Blossom.

"Tell you what, lets go back to our house get some sleep and we'll show you where the Spirit Temple is in the morning," said Bubbles.

The Powerpuff Girls then flew Grim and Billy to their house and asked the Professor if they could stay for the night. The Professor said it was OK. So that night they really just walked up and went to sleep.

In the morning, Blossom and Bubbles were the first to awaken. Blossom is starting to feel really, really, really weird as if spirits are calling her. "Bubbles I've gotta go check something out, so just go back to sleep OK." "OK," Bubbles said.

Bubbles then drifted back to sleep and Blossom flew out the window to across the city in out in an island in the bay to a building.

Hours later everyone awoke at the same time and noticed that Blossom was gone. "She said she needed to go do something and then told me to just go back to sleep so I did," Bubbles told them.

Then as soon as Bubbles got done speaking the emergency phone rang, it was the mayor telling them there was another monster on the other side of town.

Bubbles and Buttercup asked Grim and Billy if they would both help them again, and they both said yes.

So they were off to the other side of town to fight off, yet another monster.

**BATTLE 3**

**SLIMY JR.**

As soon as they got there they all thought the monster looked exactly like the monster they defeated yesterday. It turned out it was his son.

"SLUDGE BALL," yelled Slimy Jr. As soon as he did that Buttercup used her heat vision and that got rid of the sludge ball. Then Grim finally got enough power and yelled, "GIANT SCYTHE EXTERMINATION." That killed him and then in his place was a piece of paper.

Grim walked towards the paper and it read, "NEW MOVE: SCYTHE BLAST to perform this move you must move your scythe up, down, up, down, right, then left then yell the move aloud (even stronger than Giant Scythe Extermination).

After that Grim asked Bubbles and Buttercup if they would take him to the Spirit Temple. They both said they would and then they flew him to the other side of time to an island in the bay.

Grim thought that this temple was a little smaller than the Forest Temple, but still really big. Grim and Billy then entered and Bubbles and Buttercup flew off.

Inside the temple there were wasn't one door, but holes in the floor then Grim made his way to the opposite side of the room to a stand and then read it aloud, "The holes on the wall have the symbol of the Spirit Guardian. Pick the right hole and that will lead you to another room for you to try to solve a puzzle, you mess up and you'll have to make your way through 3 rooms back here."

Grim chose the hole dead center in the room and he fell through it and Billy followed, luckily it was the right hole. Then in the next room Grim made his way around the room, again, to the stand and read the paper, it said, "This room has a puzzle once you can figure out the secret word, which you can figure out by clues in the room, and yell it aloud the floor will open up and will take you to the Evil Spirit Creature.

Grim then looked around on the walls and ceiling all he saw were numbers, the letters ORYMA, and a word that said assistant. Then out of no where Bubbles and Buttercup came out of the ceiling and were yelling Grim's name.

Grim there's something wrong Ms. Keane, the mayor, and Ms. Bellum are missing. "Wait a minute. "Hey, Buttercup what are Ms. Keane's and Ms. Bellum's jobs," Grim asked. "Um, Ms. Keane is a teacher and Ms. Bellum is the mayor's assistant. Why," Buttercup asked. "No reason, you girls get out of here now I'll come help you look in a little bit.

Bubbles and Buttercup then flew off. Grim then yelled, very loudly, "Ms, Keane, the mayor, and Ms. Bellum combined is the creature!!!" The floor then opened then Grim new what he should expect.

Down there he met….

**BATTLE 4**

**THE MAYOR'S TEACHING ASSISTANT**

There was a GIANT monster in the middle of the room with a giant body of Ms. Bellum, with the head of Ms. Keane and characteristics of the mayor. She was possessed, she then started to attack.

"NUMBER FALLS," she yelled. Then giant numbers started to fall and they then fell on top of Grim. Grim was severely injured and there was no will to fight so then Grim just started to gather magic energy in his scythe.

After he finally got enough magic he yelled, "SMARTNESS FOR TIME," and pointed it towards Billy. Then Billy started to fight off her. After a couple minutes she thought this is getting old.

"NUMBER FALLS," she yelled again. Billy avoided each number that fell then with his new ability he yelled, "COUNTER ATTACK." That blocked one of the numbers right back to The Mayor's Teaching Assistant, causing her to take a hard fall to the ground, pounding her head.

Grim then, while still under a giant number, started to move his scythe up, down, up, down, right, and then left and then yelled, "SCYTHE BLAST!!!" That killed her and finished her off.

Then after that there lay the 3 again and portal and a piece of paper in the middle of the room. Grim and Billy then walked towards the paper and Grim read it aloud and it said, "NEW MOVE FOR BILLY: SNOT BLAST to perform this move Billy must be in his smart mode then he must blow his nose really, really hard while pointing his nose towards the thing he wants to hit."

Then they stepped in the portal and it took them to the Chamber of Guardians. Grim and Billy, once again were standing in the middle of the room and then Double D. rose up from the Forest Circle, but acted as if they weren't even there.

Then Grim and Billy were facing the orange circle right next to the dark green symbol (**A/N I forgot to mention that the Forest color is dark green.) **Then Blossom arose from the Spirit Guardian's symbol.

"Thank you, Grim and Billy, thank you for awakening me as the **_Spirit Guardian_** now two parts of the world are safe once again. Double D. and I are now found and that's two down 12 to go. GOOD LUCK!!! Please tell the Professor and my sisters that I'm here forever and will be and tell them that I'm going to miss them. Your next destination should be Boom Town (**A/N Now this town I did make up because I looked it up and this show doesn't have a specific town name.) **there is where you will find the next Guardian."

"Well, now I'm required to give the Spirit Medallion." So with Blossom's new magic she arose her arms and the Spirit Medallion fell from the ceiling into Grim's hands. "Now, don't forget to tell Professor and my sisters that I won't see them again. Well, good luck on finding the next Guardian and I'll see you when you do."

And with that, with her magic, she transferred them outside back into Townsville then they could hear a distinct voice and it said, "Don't forget." They could both tell it was Blossom.

**A/N Wow. That was a long chapter lol well yea I like writing long chapters well next chapter I'm very sorry to tell you wont have a guardian discovered ok. Cuz I cant just get a guardian in every chapter cuz then my story will end too soon. But two more chapters and you'll get a guardian again. Lol well PLEASE REVIEW CUZ THAT MAKES ME WANNA WRITE MORE SO PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE STORY. **


	3. On the Road Again

**Chapter 3**

**On the Road Again**

**Current Progress:**

**Guardians Found: Forest; Double D., Spirit; Blossom**

**Grim's Moves: Giant Scythe Extermination, Scythe Blast**

**Billy's Moves: Smartness for Time, Snot Blast**

**Places Visited: Peach Creek Estates, Townsville**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Grim and Billy have now been on the road for days on their way to Boon Town. "Billy, I'm getting really tired, this is taking forever." "I know I wonder why Blossom is sending us to a town so far away," said Billy.

Grim and Billy just continued walking until they encountered a very large tree like directly in the middle of the trail.

"Hmmmm, that's weird. Why would there be a tree grown directly in the middle of the trail," Grim said. "Seriously I mean why would there be there's no point for it being right here I mean I wonder why even why people haven't cut it down yet," Billy said.

The tree then started to wiggle. "Whoa! Why did the tree just wiggle," asked Billy. The tree's trunk then opened up and then swallowed them whole.

Inside the tree they were wondering why it was so big and then Grim was wondering why the inside of the tree looked exactly like a temple.

Grim saw the stand and walked towards it and he read the paper that was on it aloud; "You are now inside the Great Tree there is a secret passage way in this room to the next room. GOOD ADVICE when found enter the next room VERY, VERY carefully.

After 3 hours of looking for the secret passage way, Billy finally found it on a wall he then opened it up and yelled at Grim, telling him to come over there, they then discovered that the secret passage way was meant for crawling and then they entered the room very carefully. At the end of the passage way they carefully crawled out the hole.

They then entered a room full of traps. The room was full of pendulums, flamethrowers sticking out of the walls, and arrows coming out of the walls at any second.

Grim and Billy started their way to the opposite end of the room by passing their first pendulum. That was really easy, but now came the part where they had to make their ways past the flamethrowers, that's when Billy had an idea. "SNOT BLAST," he yelled. It covered up the flamethrower and stopped it.

Billy continued doing that to each flamethrower. Then came the time to get past the arrows. Billy thought, "If it worked for the flamethrowers its just gotta work on these, so, SNOT BLAST." And with one of those, covered up each of the arrow holes.

Once they finally got to the opposing end of the room, Grim walked to the stand and read the paper to himself and Billy. It said, "Good job making passed the traps in this room, now walk through one of these three doors, one of them takes you to a dark room where you will fight someone, one will take you to another trap room, and one will take you to a room almost exactly like the first room you were in at first.

Grim chose the right one, sadly that was the wrong door, so they had to look for another passage way again. After another hour of looking Grim found it on the floor he opened it up and Billy followed Grim into the hole.

They fell into a dark room; they couldn't see ANYTHING.

**BATTLE 5**

**PHANTOM MANDY**

Grim had a bad feeling about this. They were then hit by a magical energy. Then they heard a voice it said, "GHOST BALL ANNIHILATION" They were both hit very hard by a very strong magical energy.

When that hit them though, it was very bright and Billy saw, what he thought, was Mandy. Billy then yelled, "MANDY!!!"

Then her eyes glowed so bright it lit the whole room. "No Billy, that's not Mandy, that's just a mere ghost of her. We need to destroy her," Grim said.

Grim moved his scythe in the correct pattern and yelled, "SCYTHE BLAST." That injured Phantom Mandy tremendously. Then Billy yelled, "SNOT BLAST." That hurt Phantom Mandy even more.

Then Phantom Mandy yelled, "PHANTOM RECOVER." Mandy recovered each part of her so she was fully powered again.

Phantom Mandy then yelled once more to ,try finishing them off, "GHOST BALL ANNIHILATION." Billy, thinking quickly, yelled, "COUNTER ATTACK."

And that countered Mandy's ghost ball back to her and then that killed her and banished her away. In her place was a portal and a piece of paper, as usual when they defeat someone.

Grim and Billy walked towards the paper and portal and Billy picked up the paper and read it aloud, "NEW MOVE FOR GRIM: MYSTICAL CUT to perform this move Grim must gather magical energy only for 3 seconds then he needs to swing his scythe horizontally and it will send off a magical blast shaped like the point end on his scythe and it HAS to hit someone or something."

They then stepped in the portal. It took them outside of tree where they had been sucked inside. The tree then died and it suddenly just vanished.

Then Grim and Billy just continued on their way to Boom Town.

**A/N Well here's another chapter I'm like really interested in this story. I like really enjoy writing too. Well next chapter im gonna be really kind because there will be a guardian discovered. Well please review and that's all i gotta say.**


	4. Tornado Winds

**Chapter 4**

**Tornado Winds**

**Current Progress:**

**Guardians Found: Forest; Double D., Spirit; Blossom**

**Grim's Moves: Giant Scythe Extermination, Scythe Blast, Mystical Cut**

**Billy's Moves: Smartness for Time, Counter Attack, Snot Blast**

**Places Visited: Peach Creek Estates, Townsville**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After their adventure in the tree and another day of traveling, Grim and Billy finally made it to Boom Town. Billy and Grim were then walking up the road and there was a boy out there playing on the front lawn.

"Why hello," the boy said, "my name is Dexter, what's yours?" "I'm Grim and this is Billy we've been traveling for quite some time now, and we were wondering if you knew where the Wind Temple was, so do you?"

"Um, sorry I don't, but why don't you come inside and we can go look on one of my inventions in my laboratory." "Wait you have a laboratory," Grim asked. "Dang it, um, I'm going to have to erase your memory now, unless you just don't tell my parents about it," Dexter said.

Grim agreed not to tell so he allowed Grim and Billy into his house, and upon entering they saw Dexter's sister, Dee Dee.

Dexter led Grim and Billy up to his room, there he took a book out of his bookcase and a the bookcase then revolved and took him into his laboratory.

"Ewwww," Dee Dee saying, sounding intrigued, "what does this dooo?" "No, Dee Dee…" Dexter tried to say before Dee Dee dropped one of Dexter's inventions and broke it.

After that, Dexter led Grim and Billy to Dexter's 'Find any place you need to find' machine, Dee Dee also followed them.

"Hey Dexter, have you seen Mee Mee or Lee Lee," Dee Dee asked. "No, I haven't seen your stupid friends." "They are not stupid," Dee Dee yelled.

Right as Dexter was typing the Wind Temple into his machine they heard a rumble. Dexter then looked out of his window and it was Mandark, in one of his giant wrestling robots.

"Grim will you help me go and defeat Mandark," Dexter asked. "Um, sure why not."

**BATTLE 6**

**MANDARK'S ROBOT**

Mandark started by telling his robot to throw missiles at Dexter's robot, by pressing buttons on his remote. Then out of no where there was a very powerful magical like blast that hit Mandark's Robot.

It was Grim, after Mandark's Robot was hit, it was getting much weaker by the second, it then fired missiles at Grim, Billy then jumped in the front of Grim and yelled, "COUNTER ATTACK!"

That countered the missiles right back to Mandark's Robot that blew the machinery into a billion pieces. Then in the Robot's old position there was a two pieces of paper.

So Grim walked towards them and read one to himself and Billy. It read, "NEW MOVE FOR BILLY: MAGICAL POWER, to perform this move Grim must first gather magic in his scythe for 2 minutes then zap Billy with it. That will give Billy magical powers for one week."

Then after they got done reading the first piece of paper Grim read the second one, "NEW MOVE FOR BILLY: ATOMIC BLAST, to perform this move Billy must be in his magical power form and then gather energy for 1 minute the yell the move aloud (VERY POWERFUL) doing this move will weaken Billy a lot though.

"I'll get you next time Dexter, and your friends too," yelled Mandark. "OK, well now lets go back to my lab so we can see where the Wind Temple is," Dexter suggested. Grim and Billy agreed.

Dexter, Grim, and Billy then entered his laboratory once again, and looked up where the Wind Temple is.

"Dexter, since it's already dark, can Billy and I stay here for a night," Grim asked politely. "Um, it's fine with me, but we gotta ask my parents first."

Dexter, Billy, and Grim walked downstairs and asked Dexter's parents if Grim and Billy could stay for the night, they were going to allow it.

All three of them were very, very tired that day so they, all three, went upstairs and just silently drifted off to sleep. Grim woke up in the middle of the night, because he thought he heard a noise, like a door was closing or something.

Grim headed downstairs to search the premises to see if there was anyone down there. Grim silently stepped the stairs and made his way to the kitchen. "Hm, I could have sworn I heard a door shut. Oh, well."

Grim then walked back upstairs, back to bed. Early in the morning, around 9 all three of them woke up. "Hey Dexter, do you have any machine that could like fly Billy and I to the Wind Temple," Grim asked. "Sure, and I'll come with you."

Along their way out Dexter's mom stopped Dexter and asked him, "Have you seen Dee Dee this morning, because there's a terrible tornado watch and I'm getting really worried." "No, I haven't."

"OK, but be careful if you're going out if there's any trouble just call me on the home phone and I'll be watching the news so if the tornado comes I'll call your cell to inform you," Dexter's mom said.

Dexter summoned his hovercraft once they got outside. It was a cold, dreary, and gray day outside; it really did look like there could be a tornado.

About three-fourths of the way there Dexter's mom called his cell. Dexter talked to her for a minute then he said that his mom said that there's a tornado heading this way.

"I don't care, I said I'm gonna get you to the Wind Temple, by god I'm gonna get you there," Dexter said. "Thanks Dexter," Billy replied.

Within only another 2 minutes of traveling they came across the biggest tornado they'd EVER seen, even on TV. The tornado sucked them into its atmosphere and twirled them around in it for, what it seemed like and eternity.

Once the Tornado finally disappeared, Billy, was feeling sick to his stomach, because of all the twirling in a circle they did when they were inside of it.

They then discovered they were even farther away from the Wind Temple now. Dexter's mom called again and told him, "Dexter watch out there should be like three more tornados out there."

Grim then finally realized what's wrong; since there isn't a Wind Guardian the wind is out of control, making tornados. "Dexter, you need to get me to the Wind Temple, FAST!! I figured out what's wrong. Once I go inside I'll be in there for a at least 10 minutes then all the tornados will stop and it will be a bright sunny day."

"OK," Dexter said, sounding really confused. Dexter finally got Grim and Billy to the Wind Temple. Dexter then let them out and then he flew off to his house. Once Dexter was completely out of their sight, they entered the Wind Temple.

Grim immediately knowing what to do, entered, and walked to the stand with a piece of paper on it. The paper read, "Go through this door there is a room with a very, very, very tricky and challenging puzzle in there, and once you figure it out you'll face the Evil Wind Creature."

Grim and Billy walked through the door and discovered six **_GIANT _**fans on the wall, one blowing and then stopping and each fan was on the exact opposite side of the room as one fan and they kept turning on and off.

Then in between each fan had a massive boulder. The fans wind was so strong it could move it so Grim and Billy immediately knew what the challenge was: they needed to time it just right and make it passed these fans.

After many times of trying they just couldn't time it exactly right and that's when Billy realized what the puzzle was. "I know the puzzle. The challenging part about it is that there are boulders in between each fan, making you think that you need to time it just right and run. Well, the real puzzle is we need to destroy all the fans and then just make our way to the other room," Billy explained.

Grim was very impressed, so Grim gathered magic power for two minutes and yelled, "MAGICAL POWER," and pointed is scythe to Billy.

After that Billy and Grim, both started to gather magic and then they yelled, "ATOMIC BLAST." "MYSTICAL CUT" And they continued doing that to each fan until they were all destroyed.

Then they made their way to the opposite side of the room and entered the door to where the Evil Wind Creature lurks.

**BATTLE 7**

**LEE MEE**

Grim and Billy entered the room and discovered that the boss or should I say bosses were Dee Dee's friends, Mee Mee, and Lee Lee. Except they were witches and flying on broom and they were also possessed.

The battle began by Mee Mee yelling out, "ICE BLADE." She was attacking Billy and it was a direct hit and Billy was cut severely and frozen.

Then Lee Lee yelled out, also pointing at Grim, "FIRE BLAST." Which also severely injured Grim. Then Lee Lee then yelled, pointing at Billy this time, "LAVA OF DOOM."

But thinking quickly Billy yelled, "COUNTER ATTACK." Except instead of pointing it at Lee Lee, he aimed at Mee Mee. Mee Mee, not thinking, yelled, "FROZEN ICICLES." straight at Billy.

Then Billy once again yelled, "COUNTER ATTACK." And pointed it at Lee Lee. The Lava of Doom destroyed Mee Mee and the Frozen Icicles killed destroyed Lee Lee.

But out of no where they heard a voice it said, "DEAD COUNTERPARTS, COMBINE." Then right in front of their eyes there they were fused together.

"My name is Lee Mee." Then Grim yelled, "MYSTICAL CUT" It was a direct hit to Lee Mee's chest, blowing her back to the well, severely injuring her.

"That's it, WE'RE DONE!!! FIRE AND ICE CUT" The attack was heading straight for Billy, but luckily Billy was fast enough to yell, "COUNTER ATTACK." That countered the attack right back at her.

That finally brought her down and then she was then transformed back into Mee Mee and Lee Lee, but not possessed anymore and they lie on the ground. There was now a portal and a piece of paper in the middle of the room.

Grim and Billy, still injured walked towards them. Grim read the paper aloud, "NEW MOVE FOR GRIM: ICICLE STAB, to perform this move grim must gather energy for only 2 seconds and then yell the move aloud; it will fire out sharp icicles at the enemy, cutting right through them."

After that, Grim and Billy stepped into the portal, taking them to the Chamber of Guardians.

They were put into the middle of the room as usual and then Double D. and Blossom came out of their circles, Dee Dee arose from the white circle with the Wind guardians symbol right next to the orange circle.

"Thank you Grim and Billy for awakening me as the **_Wind Guardian_**, now you have found 3 guardians and three parts of the world are safe once again. Thank you is all I have to say. Also, the tornados have stopped and please tell my family that I'm here as the wind guardian and I won't be returning home, and please tell them that I'm going to miss them."

"Well, since I'm the Wind Guardian I'm now required to give you the Wind Medallion." So with Dee Dee's new magic she lifted her arms and the Wind Medallion fell from the ceiling.

"Your next destination should be Aron City, that's where you will find the next guardian. Well just please don't forget to tell my family and friends that I'm going to miss them and good luck on finding the next guardian and when you do I'll be right here waiting for you."

With Dee Dee's magic she transferred Grim and Billy back to Boom Town.

**A/N Well, this is the longest chapter I've EVER written in a fic. So yeah this is pretty long to me lol. This took me bout an hour and a half to type lol well PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! IM NOT MOVING ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL AT I GET AT LEAST ONE REVIEW CUZ I HAVNT GOTTEN ANY YET.**


	5. Sticks and Stones

**Chapter 5**

**Sticks and Stones **

**Current Progress:**

**Guardians Found: Forest; Double D., Spirit; Blossom, Wind; Dee Dee **

**Grim's Moves: Giant Scythe Extermination, Scythe Blast, Mystical Cut, Icicle Stab**

**Billy's Moves: Smartness for Time, Counter Attack, Snot Blast, Magical Power, Atomic Blast**

**Places Visited: Peach Creek Estates, Townsville, Boom Town**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After Grim and Billy told Dexter and his family what happened to Dee Dee, they headed of for Aron City.

After one week of traveling Grim and Billy finally made it there. Once entering the city they met up with someone named Johnny Bravo.

"Hi, my name is Johnny Bravo," he said, sounding sorta like Elvis. "Hi, my name is Grim and this is Billy. If you don't mind, could you please tell us where the Stone Temple is located in this city?"

"Ummmmm, I don't know, here I'll introduce you to little Suzy, she knows like everything and she's only 8 years old." So Johnny took Grim and Billy to meet Suzy and then Johnny introduced them. "Hey Suzy, this is Grim and Billy. They would like to know where the Stone Temple is, do you know?"

"Nice to meet you Grim and Billy, and in matter in fact I do know where the Stone Temple is, but the door is irremovable because of the giant boulder blocking it," Suzy explained.

"Well then we'll have to find out some way how to move it," Billy said. The sun is now setting and the moon is rising. "and since it's getting dark we'll have to do that in the morning. So who will we stay with tonight Grim?" "Um, Johnny can we stay with you tonight," Grim asked.

"Sure, why not," Johnny still sounding like Elvis. Just as Johnny was walking to his house Grim asked Suzy, "Does he always sound so mentally retarded and does he always talk like Elvis?" Suzy started laughing and then she stated, "Yes, for number one is retarded and number two he has really actually just always sounded like that."

After Grim and Suzy's little whispering chat was over they both agreed they'd come here tomorrow and Suzy would take them to the Stone Temple. Grim and Billy then walked on to Johnny's house.

Upon their arrival to Johnny's house, they rang the doorbell and met Bunny Bravo, Johnny's mother. "Why hello there, Johnny told me you guys would be staying the night. Oh, how exciting."

Grim and Billy then walked upstairs to Johnny's bedroom after a very weird and interesting meet with Bunny Bravo. They knocked on the door and saw Johnny. Once the night was getting late, they all fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Johnny woke up before Grim and Billy so he went and met up with Suzy. Suzy told Johnny that she was gonna head on up the mountain (**A/N sry forgot to mention it the stone temple is on a mountain.)** and that she has a bomb so she can blow up the giant boulder guarding the entrance.

3 hours later Johnny decided to finally wake Grim and Billy up so they could go ahead and start on climbing the mountain. "Grim, Billy wake up we need to get to the Stone Temple." Grim and Billy both got up and got dressed and were ready to start their quest to the Stone Temple.

Johnny, Grim, and Billy started their way for the temple. Then they soon approached a giant mountain. "Um, Johnny did you like forget to mention to us that the temple is at the very tip of the mountain," Grim asked. "Oh, yea we did forget to tell you guys that and Suzy told me to tell you she already started about 3 hours ago and she took a bomb for the boulder at the entrance, and one more thing it will at least take us 2 days to climb this mountain."

After Johnny got done explaining everything, Him, Grim, and Billy started their way up the mountain. The encountered tons of animals too.

Along their way up the mountain Billy accidentally tripped over a vine activating something. They could feel the ground rumble as they shook.

**BATTLE 8**

**STONE WARRIOR**

After Billy activated the Stone Warrior he turned around and there he was. Billy screamed and then ran straight up the mountain; Grim and Johnny did the same thing.

The Stone Warrior then yelled, "HARD AS ROCK." That had a direct hit on all three of them, which made them as heavy as a rock so it was hard for them to walk, let alone run.

The Stone Warrior caught up to them very easily and Grim gathered magic and yelled, "MAGIC POWER," towards Billy. Billy then had his magic power.

The Stone Warrior then yelled, "STONE MALLET." Billy then yelled, "COUNTER ATTACK," which blocked the mallet straight back towards the Stone Warriors head. After that, Billy yelled, "ATOMIC BLAST," that shattered the Stone Warrior into a million tiny pebbles.

In his old position, was a paper, so Billy and Grim walked towards it and it read, "NEW MOVE FOR BILLY: ULTIMATE MALLET, to perform this move Billy must swing the mallet behind his back, and build up enough strength and then yell the move aloud then just pound the heck out of the enemy.

After the battle the three walked for about 5 more hours, then it turned dark and they set up camp. They all three awoke again in the morning and set off up the mountain.

After 5 hours they could finally tell that they were close because they saw a sign that read, "Stone Temple 2 miles." After another hour they finally made it all the way up the mountain, and to the Stone Temple.

"It looks like Suzy's been here because the giant boulder isn't here anymore," Johnny said, obviously.

Grim and Billy then entered the temple and Johnny stayed outside. In the temple the first room had nothing in it at all, so Grim and Billy walked to the stand and read the paper ont it, "In this room there is a door on the ceiling the only trick is, is how to get to it."

Grim and Billy then looked up and saw the door it was standing out like a the color black in a whole room of red.

After an hour of thinking of how to get up there, Grim suggested that they take a look around in the room. So after 2 hours they still hadn't found anything yet.

Then another hour later Billy found this very large button, but they couldn't see it before because it was the same color as the wall, so Billy pushed it and it revolved the whole room.

So the door was now on a wall to them. Grim and Billy then walked through the door, and came upon another room so Grim read the piece of paper on the stand, "In this room there is a door, once you find it and open it you will be in the Evil Stone Creature's room."

After another hour of looking Grim found it and then they entered.

**BATTLE 9**

**MOTHER GEEK**

They both entered and discovered that the creature was Bunny Bravo and Carl, the all time geek in Aron City. They were fused together and enlarged to make, Mother Geek.

The battle began by Mother Geek yelling out, "EXTERMINATING RAY." It hit Billy directly and made him faint. Grim then gathered magic energy and yelled, "ICICLE CUT."

It was a direct hit to Mother Geek's chest. That made Mother Geek fall to the ground, severely wounded. After that, Billy finally woke up from where he had fainted.

Billy, trying to have enough energy to continue fighting, yelled, "ATOMIC BLAST." That killed Mother Geek and they were then separated Bunny and Carl.

Once she was defeated a portal and a piece of paper appeared. The paper said, "NEW MOVE FOR GRIM: EXTERMINATING BOMB, to perform this move Grim must gather magical energy in a ball-like shape then he must yell the move aloud and then throw the magical ball at the enemy that he wants it to hit, it will blow the person up because the magical energy was a bomb."

They both then stepped into the portal and it took them to the Chamber of Guardians. They were both placed into the middle of the room and they were facing the gray circle with the Stone Guardian's symbol on it.

Then Double D., Blossom, and Dee Dee arose from their circles and then Suzy arose from the gray one.

"Grim, Billy, thank you for awakening me as the **_Stone Guardian_**. Please tell everyone, that I'm going to miss them and that I'm going to be here, forever."

"Your next destination should be Cityville (**A/N lol sry I made this one up too cuz the next show im doin this in doesn't have a town name again lol so sry.) **there is where you will find the next Guardian."

"I'm now required to give you the Stone Medallion." So with Suzy's new magic she arose her arms and the Stone Medallion fell from the ceiling into Grim's hands.

"I'm now going to transfer you guys back to Aron City, then make your way to Cityville." So with Suzy's new found magic she transferred Grim and Billy back to Aron City.

**Well there's another chapter, but yet still no reviews I still don't know why I'm writing this. I guess I just can't contain myself well just please REVIEW!!!**


	6. First Encounter

**Chapter 6**

**First Encounter**

**Current Progress:**

**Guardians Found: Forest; Double D., Spirit; Blossom, Wind; Dee Dee, Stone; Suzy**

**Grim's Moves: Giant Scythe Extermination, Scythe Blast, Mystical Cut, Icicle Stab, Exterminating Bomb**

**Billy's Moves: Smartness for Time, Counter Attack, Snot Blast, Magical Power, Atomic Blast, Ultimate Mallet**

**Places Visited: Peach Creek Estates, Townsville, Boom Town, Aron City**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Once Grim and Billy were back in Aron City, they told everyone of what's going to happen to her, then started their way to Cityville.

Grim and Billy then left Aron City; they were then on a trail leading to Cityville. After hours of walking, it became dark, so Grim and Billy set up a camp.

After setting up camp, Grim and Billy stared at the fire and just gently drifted off to sleep. While Grim was sleeping, he had a dream.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Grim's Dream**_

_Grim awakens to find himself in front of the bridge that you have to walk on to get into his hometown, Endsville. Grim then starts to walk along the bridge and then the sky suddenly turns pitch black._

_Grim then hears a clattering noise, like a horse trotting down the bridge; and Grim was right it was a horse, he could start to see it in the dense fog. Grim figured the horse would just move out of his way, but it wasn't stopping._

_So Grim jumped out of the way and the owner of the horse heeled it. Then, Grim still on the ground, the mysterious stranger started to speak. "Grim, I thought I told you to never come back here."_

_Then the stranger then started to attack Grim and then, Grim caught a glimpse of Mandy on the back of the horse. _

_Then after only about 2 minutes of fighting, the stranger pushed Grim off the bridge and Grim woke up._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Grim, Grim wake up, you're having a nightmare," Billy yelled. Grim finally awoke. Then, after putting everything away, Grim and Billy started their way towards Cityville.

Along their way they encountered a very long bridge built over a very steep trench. Grim and Billy started to make their way across the trench, then out of no where they heard a trotting noise that was similar to the noise Grim heard in his dream.

After hearing that noise, Grim immediately knew what the noise was. The horse came trotting down the bridge, and on it was the same person in Grim's dream.

"Grim, Billy, get out of my way." "How do you know our names," Billy asked. "Because I know you guys are trying to find all of the 14 Guardians, which means you're trying to ruin my plans, yes I am the one who kidnapped Mandy; now get out of my way!" "You want us to stop, you're gonna have to fight us then," Billy yelled at him.

**BATTLE 10**

**EVIL LIGHT GUARDIAN**

"Fine with me, SUN BLOW," the Evil Light Guardian yelled. "For I am, Megatron, or better known as the Evil Light Guardian. Megatron's Sun Blow hit Billy and put serious damage on him.

"MYSTICAL CUT," Grim yelled. The cut hit Megatron, but barely wounded him. "Grim, Grim, Grim, you shouldn't have done that, so now I'm forced to do this, BLINDING LIGHT ANNIHILATION."

That severly wounded, both Grim and Billy. "SNOT BLAST, ATOMIC BLAST, ULTIMATE MALLET." Billy yelled. The Snot Blast hit, but barely injured him, the Atomic Blast barely hurt him, and the Ultimate Mallet hurt him just barely.

"MYSTICAL CUT, ICICLE STAB, EXTERMINATING BOMB." All those moves hardly prevailed at anything.

"This will finish you both off, FOREST, FIRE, WATER, SHADOW, SPIRIT, EARTH, WIND, ICE, LIGHTNING, WOOD, STONE, DARKNESS, AND SKY, EVIL GUARDIANS, AWAKEN." A big magical energy blast came from Megatron's hands and 13 people suddenly appeared.

One of them yelled, "SEED GROWTH." That grew a whole tree under Grim's feet and lifted and threw him a long way away. Another yelled, "ICY PUNCH." Which hit Billy, making him fly through the air.

After each of those people had a turn at attacking, Megatron said, "You'll think next time, before you challenge me to a fight." Then he rode away on his horse, and the 13 people vanished.

**BATTLE FAILED**

Grim and Billy finally awoke from their slumber, because of being knocked out after all those powerful moves.

"Grim, I worried of what those other 13 people went." "Me too Billy, me too." Then Grim spotted a piece of paper on Billy's back, it read, "AND STAY AWAY FROM ENDSVILLE.

**A/N Trust me this chapter will make a big deal in later chapters, and I don't think I did too bad on this one, but I am sry for the length on this one. I know it's short. Well the next chapter there will be a guardian found and blah blah blah lol. Well just please review.**


	7. Moon, Stars, and Darkness

**Chapter 7**

**Moon, Stars, and Darkness**

**Current Progress:**

**Guardians Found: Forest; Double D., Spirit; Blossom, Wind; Dee Dee, Stone; Suzy**

**Grim's Moves: Giant Scythe Extermination, Scythe Blast, Mystical Cut, Icicle Stab, Exterminating Bomb**

**Billy's Moves: Smartness for Time, Counter Attack, Snot Blast, Magical Power, Atomic Blast, Ultimate Mallet**

**Places Visited: Peach Creek Estates, Townsville, Boom Town, Aron City**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After their very bad acquaintance with Megatron, Grim and Billy finally arrived at Cityville. Once entering the city, Grim and Billy spotted this giant tree house, I mean you couldn't miss it, it was like the first thing you could see from like 10 miles away.

Grim and Billy thought that there might be people there that could help them to locate the Darkness Temple. Grim and Billy finally arrived at the tree house and then asked permission to come in.

The 5 people inside listened to Grim's story and they allowed Grim and Billy to come in. Upon entering they met Numbah 1(Nigel), Numbah 2(Hoagie), Numbah 3(Kuki), Numbah 4(Wallabee), and Numbah 5(Abigail).

Grim and Billy then continued telling the 5 children their story, and before long it was dark and you could see the moon with a starry sky. Grim and Billy then asked if they could stay the night, but only until morning and then they could show them where the Darkness Temple is.

After a long night's worth of sleep, Grim awoke and looked at the alarm clock in the room the children had placed him in; it was already 8:00 A.M., so Grim got out of bed and looked outside.

It was still pitch black out there. "Hmmm… this must be the 'Darkness Spirits', they must be upset." In the sky, you could also see a starry sky and the moon also.

Once the rest of the people woke up, they all started to wonder why it was still dark outside, so Grim explained to them. "The reason it's still dark outside is because the 'Darkness Spirits' are upset and Billy and I need to fix it."

Then, Numbah 1 looked at a city map and located the Darkness Temple. Then out of no where the tree house's alert system went off like crazy. Then out of no where Numbah 3 was trapped in toilet paper.

"Toilenator," whispered Numbah 1. Then, Numbah 1 shot the Toilenator with gumballs from a gumball-shooting gun.

**BATTLE 11**

**TOILENATOR**

Then Grim yelled, "ICICLE STAB." That cut right through the Toilenator. Then Billy yelled, "ULTIMATE MALLET." That then injured the Toilenator very badly and then he ran out of the tree house, dropping a piece of paper along the way. Grim walked over to the paper and read it aloud, "NEW MOVE FOR GRIM: PARALYSIS PETRIFY, to perform this move all Grim has to do is charge magical energy for 1 second then yell the move aloud, it will paralyze the enemy for 20 seconds."

Then Numbah 1 and Numbah 2 escorted Grim and Billy onto the ship, so they could take them to the Darkness Temple. "I'm warning you, this might be a bumpy ride because it's dark," Numbah 2 warned.

Then Numbah 2 flew off. Numbahs 3-5 stayed at the tree house just incase if they would become under attack again. Now, on the flight Numbah 2 just hit a pole, which knocked it over.

After about 1 hour they were at the Darkness Temple. Numbahs 1 and 2 dropped them off at the temple's entrance, then Grim and Billy entered. Grim walked towards the podium and read the paper.

"In this very room lies a completely invisible door that leads to another room, you must find it in order to gain entrance to the next room.

Grim and Billy then started to search around the room and after a half of an hour, Billy found the door and entered, followed by Grim.

Then they entered a completely dark room with just an extremely bright light shining on the podium. Grim walked over to it and read the paper aloud, "All you have to do in this room is find key to the door on the other side of the room; the key is very, very, very tiny and it's dark so it's hard to see and so is the door."

After 2 hours of looking Grim found the key, and the door was easy to find because they found that a long time ago.

Grim and Billy then entered the room.

**BATTLE 12**

**NUMBAH 345**

Grim and Billy entered the room and saw right in the dead center of the room was Numbahs 3-5, all possessed. They were acting like they were stronger like they were witches and a wizard.

Numbah 3 yelled, "ABOMINATION CREATION." That magical ball of energy formed right into a clone of her and she kept repeating the same move over and over again.

Then Numbah 4 yelled, "EXTERMINATING BLAST." That just barely missed Grim, then Grim yelled, pointing at Numbah 4, "PARALYSIS PETRIFY." That then froze Numbah 4 in his place, allowing him and Billy a free shot.

"SNOT BLAST." "ICICLE STAB." Both hit Numbah 4 directly causing him to fall to the ground. "One down, 2 to go," Grim said. Then out of no where one of Numbah 3's clones attacked.

Then Grim yelled, knowing the only way to get rid of the clones was to destroy the real one, "EXTERMINATING BOMB." That blew all of the Numbah 3's up, including the real one.

Numbah 5 then yelled, "ILLUMINATING RAY." That completely missed, both Grim and Billy. Grim then yelled, "MYSTICAL CUT." That hit Numbah 5 directly in the chest, making her fall to the ground.

Then, once all of them were down, Grim and Billy were expecting for a portal to appear, but instead they heard a voice that yelled, "DEAD COUNTERPARTS, COMBINE." Then right in front of Grim and Billy there stood a fused monster.

"I am Numbah 345, NUMBAH POUNCE." Then she knocked Grim and Billy with her hand, causing them to fly in the air. Grim yelled, "EXTERMINATING BOMB." And threw it inside Numbah 345's mouth.

There was a great explosion. Then, after a very intense battle, Numbahs 3-5 were lying on the ground and a portal and a piece of paper appeared. Grim read the paper aloud, "NEW MOVE FOR GRIM: FIERY EXPLOSION, to perform this move Grim must yell the move aloud and also gather magical energy. It will set off a very fiery explosion, causing the enemy to burn.

Then they both stepped into the portal, taking them to the Chamber of Guardians. They were then placed in the middle of the room, facing the black circle with the Darkness Guardian's symbol on it.

Then Double D., Blossom, Dee Dee, and Suzy arose from their circles. Then Numbah 1 arose from the Darkness circle.

"Grim, Billy, thank you for awakening me as the **_Darkness Guardian_**. Please tell my fellow crew that I will no longer be aiding them. Well, now I'm required to give you the Darkness Medallion."

So with Numbah 1's new found magic he rose his hands, and the Darkness Medallion fell from the ceiling, landing in Grim's hands.

"Your next destination should be a camp in the Evergreen Forest, the camp is called Camp Kidney. Now I'm going to teleport you back to Cityville, then make your way to Camp Kidney." So with Numbah 1's magic he transferred them back to Cityville.


	8. Whirlpool Waters

**Chapter 8**

**Whirlpool Waters**

**Current Progress:**

**Current Progress:**

**Guardians Found: Forest; Double D., Spirit; Blossom, Wind; Dee Dee, Stone; Suzy, Darkness; Numbah 1**

**Grim's Moves: Giant Scythe Extermination, Scythe Blast, Mystical Cut, Icicle Stab, Exterminating Bomb, Paralysis Petrify, Fiery Explosion**

**Billy's Moves: Smartness for Time, Counter Attack, Snot Blast, Magical Power, Atomic Blast, Ultimate Mallet**

**Places Visited: Peach Creek Estates, Townsville, Boom Town, Aron City, Cityville**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Grim then explained his story to Numbah 1's teammates and then set off to Evergreen Forest, which is where Camp Kidney is.

Along their way there, darkness hit, so Grim and Billy set up camp and then gently drifted to slumber, and while sleeping Grim had another dream.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Grim's Dream_

_Grim awakes to find himself in Endsville, and he finds himself upon a very high rooftop with Billy, also they were standing right in front of Megatron._

_Then out of no where Megatron yelled, "LIGHT EXPOSURE." It hit Billy straight in the chest, knocking him off the roof. Then right next to Megatron he saw Mandy, with a bright yellow aura surrounding her._

_Then Grim yelled, "ULTIMATE REVOLUTION." It hit Megatron with a severely critical hit. Then, suddenly Megatron recovered and out of nowhere, 13 other people appeared with auras surrounding them._

_Then at the corner of Grim's eyes, he saw that Megatron also had a dark yellow aura surrounding him, just like the color of Mandy's._

_Then with all the 14 people against Grim, they all attacked at once and it knocked him off the roof._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Then Grim woke up to the sound of Billy's voice. "Man Grim, you've been having some bad dreams lately haven't you?" "Yeah, and for some reason I can feel that these dreams are actually going to happen in near future, but enough with that, lets get going to Camp Kidney.

Then, after a couple more hours after starting walking again, Grim and Billy walked up the road to see a sign that read, "Evergreen Forest". Grim and Billy then entered the forest and just stuck to the trail.

After about two hours of traveling along the trail, they reached Camp Kidney. When they entered they saw a monkey named Lazlo, an elephant who was known as Raj, and Clam, a rhinoceros.

"Hi, what's your name? My name is Lazlo, nice to meet you." "Hi, I'm Grim and this is Billy, we're on a very big quest and we need your help. Can you tell me where the Water Temple is?"

"Well, yea, but trust me, I don't think you'll be getting to it very easy," Raj explained, "because the entrance is at the deepest point of the lake right over there."

"Hmm, this could be difficult," said Billy, "well will you guys help us to get down to the bottom of the lake." "Sure, we'll do all we can to help," said Lazlo enthusiastically.

Grim then walked back to their cabin and along the way they met up with Scoutmaster Lumpus, who wasn't very friendly at all.

Grim and Billy then entered the three animal's cabin and Grim continued telling them the story of why they're there and how they even knew about the camp in the first place.

"Wow, so does that mean a Guardian could be walking around this camp, and even among us," asked a confused Lazlo. "For all we know, usually the Guardian is close around, so yes probably," Grim explained, getting into detail.

Then darkness hit again, so Grim and Billy asked them if they could sleep in their cabin and they all agreed that they could. Then Grim and Billy woke up to a very, very loud horn, that even awoke everyone in the whole camp.

"Warning campers, we warn you not to go into the lake, there is something wrong out there because there are whirlpools all over the place, they must've appeared over night from some angry fish spinning in circles." Slinkman announced over the intercom, acting like he had no idea what he was talking about.

"That's strange, there must be something wrong with the Water Spirits," Grim said.

Then out of nowhere, both Grim and Billy jumped straight into a whirlpool, knowing exactly where it would take them. It took them straight to the entrance to the Water Temple.

Grim and Billy then opened the door to the Water Temple, but as soon as they did they saw a shadow right behind them, so they looked around and saw a giant monster.

**BATTLE 13**

**WHIRLPOOL MAKER**

Right in front of their eyes, they saw a giant fish, the size of the whole camp, probably. It then started the fight by swimming in a circle and yelled, "WHIRLPOOL TWISTER." The attack was just like a tornado, but under water.

Grim then yelled, very stupidly, "FIERY EXPLOSION." And of course it did nothing, because Grim was being stupid. Then Billy yelled, "ULTIMATE MALLET." He swung and it hit the fish.

But there was barely any force in the mallet because they were under water, but it was still strong enough to give it damage.

Billy then yelled, "SNOT BLAST." That finally finished off the Whirlpool Maker. Then they both entered the temple.

Even though they both were wondering that it was kinda strange that they didn't learn a new move after beating that person.

As they entered, Grim walked over to the podium, holding the piece of paper they needed to read to get further instructions about the temple.

"In this room there are four shiny red buttons, one on each wall; one of these buttons unlocks the door, and the other three fills the room with water, and the more wrong switches you push, the more the room fills with water, and after you push all of the three wrong buttons, the real one will stop working."

"I have an idea, I'll push one and you'll push one at the same time, that way we technically wont pull the real one last." Grim explained.

So Grim and Billy walked opposite ways of the room to a wall, and they both pushed a button at the same time, sadly they were both wrong, so the room started to fill with water.

Then they both pushed the other buttons, but Grim's hand slipped and accidentally pushed the button without pushing it the same time as Billy, luckily the button Grim pushed was the right one.

So the water stopped pouring and the door on the wall unlocked and Grim and Billy could now have access to the other room.

Grim and Billy cautiously entered the room and they saw a huge monster, drinking water from a tube that was coming from the lake.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the camp people were noticing that the lake water was draining.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**BATTLE 14**

**RAJAM **

As they entered they saw, the monster drinking the water from the lake and it was actually Raj and Clam fused together.

They then spotted Grim and Billy and he yelled, "WATER SPURT." He then spewed water every where from his mouth. Then Grim yelled, "ICICLE CUT." That cut right through Rajam.

Then Billy yelled, "ULTIMATE MALLET." He smacked him right on the foot making him start running around in fear. Grim yelled, "PARALYSIS PETRIFY." That caused him to stop moving, allowing Grim and Billy some free shots.

"ATOMIC BLAST." "EXTERMINATING BOMB." They both yelled their moves and it destroyed Rajam and then Raj and Clam were lying on the floor.

A portal and a piece of paper appeared in the direct center of the room, and Grim and Billy walked towards it.

Grim read the piece of paper aloud, "NEW MOVE FOR BILLY: OBLIVION BLOW, to perform this move this move Billy must be in his magical form and then with the ball of energy he must blow it at the victim causing it to damage the victim severely."

Then they both stepped into the portal, which took them to the Chamber of Guardians. They were put in the center of the room, facing the blue symbol with the Water Guardian's symbol on it.

Then, Double D., Blossom, Dee Dee, Suzy, and Numbah 1 arose from their circles, then out of the blue circle, Lazlo appeared.

"Grim, Billy thank you for awakening me as the **_Water Guardian_**, you know have accomplished getting 6 of the 14 guardians. You're new destination should be, the weird name for a town called, Nowhere, there is where you will find the next guardian."

"Well, now that I'm a Guardian, I'm now required to give you the Water Medallion." So with Lazlo's new found magic he arose his arms and the Water Medallion fell from the ceiling, landing in Grim's arms.

"I'm now going to transfer you guys back to Camp Kidney, then finish your quest and head to Nowhere, good luck, I'll be seeing you when you find the next Guardian."

Then Lazlo transferred the two back to the camp.

**A/N Ok I'm sry that I havnt updated in 2 days but I was busy planning out who all the guardians who would be and I will have profile information about them on my profile soon so be on the watch for that if u want some sneak peeks and I didn't think that I did too bad on this chapter, well please review and b on the look out for the next chapter, it'll prolly b up tomorrow or late tomorrow, depends when I feel like writing it.**


	9. Scorching Heat

**Chapter 9**

**Scorching Heat**

**Current Progress:**

**Guardians Found: Forest; Double D., Spirit; Blossom, Wind; Dee Dee, Stone; Suzy, Darkness; Numbah 1**

**Grim's Moves: Giant Scythe Extermination, Scythe Blast, Mystical Cut, Icicle Stab, Exterminating Bomb, Paralysis Petrify, Fiery Explosion**

**Billy's Moves: Smartness for Time, Counter Attack, Snot Blast, Magical Power, Atomic Blast, Ultimate Mallet, Oblivion Blow**

**Places Visited: Peach Creek Estates, Townsville, Boom Town, Aron City, Cityville, Evergreen Forest, Camp Kidney**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Grim and Billy then left, but not without telling the whole camp of what would become of Lazlo. They then set off to the town of Nowhere.

The bad thing about the town was that it was actually located in the plain direct center of a desert. There was only one house out there too, so they went ahead and walked towards the house.

That ended up it was a mirage, created by Billy's brain, but then out of the corner of his eye he saw another house, so they walked towards that one.

This house was actually there this time. Grim and Billy walked up to the door and knocked on it to meet a very nice old lady named Muriel, along with her dog Courage.

"Hello, may I help ya," Muriel asked, kindly while her husband, Eustace was taking a nap in his chair. "Yes, can you please tell, or escort us to the Fire Temple," Grim asked very politely.

"Um, yes I can, but we're gonna need all of our strength to get there, because there's a big old giant monster guardian the temple," Muriel explained.

And with that they set of to the Fire Temple, luckily Muriel brought water so they could last in the desert, otherwise they would've died out there in no time at all.

Then they were passing a cactus when, out of nowhere, Eustace jumped out with this freaky little mask scaring Courage. Courage jumped so high in fear that it seemed really mean.

Then Eustace joined us on our quest to the temple.

After a while, they ran out of water, Billy and Courage were starting to dehydrate, so they started seeing things like the temple being two feet away or an extraordinary huge lake, full of water.

After only about twenty more minutes of traveling they finally made it to the temple and they did see the monster outside of the entrance that Muriel was talking about.

**BATTLE 15 **

**FLAME THROWER**

Flame Thrower immediately saw them and started attacking by yelling out, "FIRE BALL." It hit Billy directly.

Courage was just standing there making really weird faces and jumping up and down pointing to the monster.

Billy yelled, "OBLIVION BLOW." It blew out the fire surrounding him and then it also hurt him very badly.

Grim then yelled, while he was still vulnerable, "ICICLE CUT." That finished him off, killing him.

Then, Grim, Billy, and Muriel entered the temple while Eustace and Courage stayed outside and kept guard.

Then as soon as they entered a cage dropped and caught Muriel. Grim and Billy then walked over to the podium, hoping that it would say something about how to release Muriel.

The paper read, "If you have been caught in this room there is only one way to release it and that is to complete the temple. Now, just enter the room and then you'll have a task in there."

Grim and Billy then left Muriel and then went into the other room for further instructions. The piece of paper in there read, "There are five switches on the floor in here if you push a wrong one, a cage will fall surrounded by fire, if you press the right one the door will open and then you can release a person if they're caught in a cage in here."

Billy pressed a button and then a cage surrounded by fire surrounded his body, the heat was very intense.

It was all up to Grim now, so Grim pressed a switch.

The switch was wrong and a cage surrounded by fire fell, the heat was also intense on Grim, then out of nowhere Courage came running in the room and he pushed a switch and it was right.

That caused the cages that had fallen to raise. Then Courage stayed behind and Grim and Billy entered the room.

**BATTLE 16**

**MASKED EUSTACE**

They both entered cautiously and they saw Eustace, except he had that mask attached to his face.

He yelled, "MASKED ILLUSION." The attack hit Billy and then Billy yelled, "OBLIVION BLOW." That severely injured Masked Eustace and then Grim yelled, trying to finish him off, "FIERY BLAST."

That finished Eustace off and then the mask unattached from his face.

Then a portal appeared, without a piece of paper this time. They both stepped into the portal

It took them to the Chamber of Guardians and they were facing the red circle with the Fire Guardian's symbol on it. Then Double D., Blossom, Dee Dee, Suzy, Numbah 1, and Lazlo arose from their circles.

Then, from the red circle, Muriel rose up.

"Grim and Billy thank you for awakening me as the **_Fire Guardian_**. Please tell Eustace and Courage that I'll miss them and please tell Eustace not to be scaring Courage with that little goofy mask."

"Well, now that I'm the Fire Guardian, I'm required to give you the Fire Medallion." So with Muriel's new found magic she rose her hands and then the Fire Medallion fell from the ceiling, landing in Grim's hands.

"I'm now going to transfer you guys back to Nowhere, then you need to set off to your new destination, Quahog, there is where you will find the next Guardian."

Muriel then transferred the two back to Nowhere.

**A/N I don't think this is one of my best chapters but o well. The next chapter should be pretty good, hopefully becuz of course the family guy crew will be in it. Well please keep reading and PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. Tough Times

**Chapter 10**

**Tough Times**

**Current Progress:**

**Guardians Found: Forest; Double D., Spirit; Blossom, Wind; Dee Dee, Stone; Suzy, Darkness; Numbah 1, Lazlo, Muriel**

**Grim's Moves: Giant Scythe Extermination, Scythe Blast, Mystical Cut, Icicle Stab, Exterminating Bomb, Paralysis Petrify, Fiery Explosion**

**Billy's Moves: Smartness for Time, Counter Attack, Snot Blast, Magical Power, Atomic Blast, Ultimate Mallet, Oblivion Blow**

**Places Visited: Peach Creek Estates, Townsville, Boom Town, Aron City, Cityville, Evergreen Forest, Camp Kidney, Nowhere**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Grim and Billy then explained to Eustace of what happened to Muriel, then the two of them headed of to Quahog.

They were then walking along the trail to their next destination, until it got dark, then they heard something, it then jumped out from the darkness surrounding them.

**BATTLE 17**

**DARKO**

"My name is Darko, and I was sent here to destroy you both. DARKNESS BLOW, DARKNESS PARASITES, ETERNAL DARKNESS." All three attacks he aimed directly towards Grim, but for some reason, Grim didn't move an inch, he just let the attacks hit him. They hits knocked him unconscious to the ground.

Then Billy yelled, "ATOMIC BLAST, ULTIMATE MALLET." They both hit Darko, but barely even injured him at all. "You fools, you're not at a high enough level to defeat me, so let's finish this now! DARKNESS RAID." It hit Billy, making him suffer because of the slow pain that had just hit him.

"You'll never live after that." Then Darko got up started laughing at them both and disappeared in the darkness.

**BATTLE FAILED**

In the morning, both of them awoke from last night's beating from Darko. "Grim, who was that?" "I wish I knew, and even more important I wish I knew who had sent him here."

After their conversation, they packed up their things and continued their journey to Quahog.

After a couple more hours, they finally made it there. Then darkness hit again, both were very frightened that Darko might come back, so they tried to find a place to sleep.

They were both very, very tired so they both fell asleep in the street. Then after about a half hour later, a woman walked by and woke them up and said, "Aw, you poor things you boys come to my house and you can spend the night there," said Lois.

Lois drove both Grim and Billy to her house, and they met Lois's family, Peter, her husband, Meg, Chris, and Stewie, their children, and their some-what-like pet, Brian.

Lois introduced them all and then Grim and Billy headed straight onto the couch and the floor in the living room, because they were so tired.

Grim had even forgotten to ask Lois where the Wood Temple is located.

They finally arose from their slumber, and they awoke without anyone home. Lois left a note on the door saying they went out for breakfast and they didn't want to disturb their sleeping.

After about another hour, the Griffin family finally returned home. Grim asked them where the Wood Temple was as soon as they walked in the door.

"Um, sorry Grim, I've never heard of this place before," Lois said. "Lois, I know where it is and I'd be glad to take you guys there." Brian announced.

A few hours later they all had lunch and then Brian and Lois started their way to the temple.

The temple was actually just right out of town and along the way, Grim saw something outside, so he told Brian to pull the car over.

Grim and Billy got out of the car and saw this person.

**BATTLE 18**

**WODO**

"Well, well, well look what we have hear, if it isn't Grim and Billy." Wodo said. "How do you know our names," Billy asked. "Oh, Darko told me." "How do you know Darko?" "You'll soon find out, and by the way my name is Wodo, SPLINTER SLICE."

Tons of little woodchucks came soaring through the air heading straight for Billy, then he yelled, "OBLIVION BLOW." That barely hurt him. "Is that all you got? If you couldn't beat Darko you surely enough can't beat me, WOODEN CHOPPER."

That attack hit Grim, making him fall to the ground; they were both on the ground and they were both passed out. "I told you so." Wodo then got up and walked away.

**BATTLE FAILED**

Lois and Brian hopped out of the car to care for Grim and Billy. They then took them to the car until they woke up.

They woke up about ten minutes later and then the four continued their journey towards the temple.

They finally made it, and they then got out of the car and headed inside the temple while Lois and Brian waited outside.

Grim and Billy entered the temple and headed for the podium.

"In this room you see four doors, one door leads to the next room you need to go through, and the other three take you to a room full of traps, then you'd eventually make your way back into this room."

Grim chose the first door and it led them to a room full of traps. There were pendulums flying and levitating platforms that they'd have to jump across, there were even flamethrowers and also arrows going out of the walls.

Grim and Billy both made it past the pendulums easily.

Then they had to jump from levitating platform to platform. Grim made the first jump easily.

Billy was the one having the hard time jumping that far of a distance, Billy jumped and barely made it.

Then there was another one they had to jump. Grim, of course, made it easily. Billy then jumped and was completely short, luckily Grim held his scythe out for Billy to grab on to, and then Grim pulled him up.

Then there was only one more to jump before the flamethrowers they had to get passed.

Grim actually missed his jump on this one. Billy jumped and missed again. Grim knew that he wasn't going to make it though so he had already put his scythe down there, so Billy could grab onto it.

Now it was time to get passed the flamethrowers, and Billy knowing exactly what to do, because of their little adventure in the Great Tree a little while back, yelled, "SNOT BLAST."

That covered the flamethrower, but as soon as they were walking to the next one so Billy could do the same thing, the snot wore off and the fire came out.

Grim then yelled, "ICICLE CUT." That froze the fire and that broke the flamethrower from firing any more fire. Grim did the same to the rest.

Now the final thing they had to do in the room was make it passed the arrows that flew around between the two walls.

Billy yelled, "SNOT BLAST." That covered up at least five at a time, then he kept doing that multiple times until they were all nice and covered up.

Grim and Billy then entered the room which was actually the main room now, because they went through the wrong door.

Billy picked the door this time, and it was right then it was finally time to fight the Evil Wood Creature.

**BATTLE 19**

**ULTIMATE CHILD**

They entered and they saw all three of Peter and Lois's kids lying on the floor. They all then arose and started attacking. Meg yelled out, "UGLY UNITY." That hit Billy, knocking him to the ground.

Chris then yelled, "STINK BOMB." That nearly made Grim pass out. Then Stewie yelled, "VIOLENT BLAST." He held up a gun while he yelled it and the blast hit Grim, sending him to the ground along with Billy.

Grim then yelled, "FIERY BLAST." That knocked Meg to the ground. Billy then yelled, "OBLIVION BLOW." That knocked Chris to the ground.

Now the only one remaining was Stewie then Grim and Billy both attacked together, "FIERY BLAST." "OBLIVION BLOW." That knocked Stewie down also.

Then they heard all three of them say together, "DEAD COUNTERPARTS, COMBINE." Then one child arose from his feet and said, "My name is Ultimate Child, and, ULTIMATE SMACKDOWN."

The attack hit Grim, but as Ultimate Child was doing that, Billy yelled out, "ULTIMATE MALLET." He hit him and that ended the fight.

Meg, Chris, and Stewie were then lying on the floor without being fused anymore.

A portal then appeared and Grim and Billy stepped in it. They finally returned to the Chamber of Guardians.

They were facing the brown circle with the Wood Guardian's symbol on it. Then Double D., Blossom, Dee Dee, Suzy, Numbah 1, Lazlo, and Muriel arose from their circles.

Then finally Lois arose from the brown circle.

"Grim, Billy thank you, thank you for awakening me as the **_Wood Guardian_**. Please tell my family that I'm going to miss them and also tell Peter it wouldn't hurt to actually clean the house at least once a month." Lois said.

"Well, now that I'm the Wood Guardian, I'm required to give you the Wood Medallion." Lois rose her arms and the Wood Medallion fell from the ceiling, landing in Grim's hands.

"You guys are doing great, you guys are past half way of finishing to find all of us, there are only 6 more Guardians, so good luck. Your next destination should be Coolsville, there is where you will find the next guardian. I'm now going to transfer you guys back to Quahog. Then make your way to your next destination."

Lois then used her magical abilities and transferred the two back to Quahog.

**A/N THANK YOU TO KitKatBarStory for my first review, well this is one of my longer chapters and there are only 6 guardians left and do you guys know who lives in Coolsville cuz I do lol. Well please Review, because I wanna know wat you guys think of this fic. And I don't care if you didn't like it, tell me and I'll make some changes.**


	11. Rough Rattles?

**Chapter 11**

**Rough Rattles?**

**Current Progress:**

**Guardians Found: Forest; Double D., Spirit; Blossom, Wind; Dee Dee, Stone; Suzy, Darkness; Numbah 1, Water; Lazlo, Fire; Muriel, Wood; Lois**

**Grim's Moves: Giant Scythe Extermination, Scythe Blast, Mystical Cut, Icicle Stab, Exterminating Bomb, Paralysis Petrify, Fiery Explosion**

**Billy's Moves: Smartness for Time, Counter Attack, Snot Blast, Magical Power, Atomic Blast, Ultimate Mallet, Oblivion Blow**

**Places Visited: Peach Creek Estates, Townsville, Boom Town, Aron City, Cityville, Evergreen Forest, Camp Kidney, Nowhere, Quahog**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Once Lois teleported them back to her hometown, they told her family and friends of what would happened.

Grim and Billy then set off to the town of Coolsville.

Grim and Billy were then just walking along the trail and eventually Grim heard something in the bushes.

He found that it was a woman, with glowing bright eyes, she almost looked like she could be related to those monsters that they encountered earlier, Darko and Wodo.

Then she said, "I was sent here, sent to make sure you do not find the Earth Guardian, and I WILL not fail my mission."

**BATTLE 20**

**EAMERTH **

Eamerth then laughed, an evil laugh. Then she finally yelled, "EARTHQUAKE ANNIHILATION."

A huge and massive earthquake started to make the ground tremble beneath Grim and Billy.

Then, the earthquake hit them. They both fell to their knees. Eamerth started laughing again.

She then kicked the ground and a big chunk of the earth lifted up and she yelled, "EARTH THROW." She threw the chunk that had come out of the earth towards Grim and Billy.

It hit them directly. Grim then yelled, "MYSTICAL CUT." A slice suddenly hit Eamerth, unluckily for both of them, that just made her angrier.

"THAT'S IT, IT'S TIME TO FINISH YOU BOTH OFF, EARTH BOMB." A ball of earth formed inside her hands that were cupped together.

Then she threw the ball at Billy and it exploded, making them both to faint.

**BATTLE FAILED**

Eamerth just started laughing her evil laugh again, then walked away. Grim and Billy finally awoke the next morning.

They then continued their way to their next destination. "Billy, did you think it was kinda weird how she looked sorta like Wodo and Darko?" "Yea, I was wondering about that too."

"Oh well, let's just get to Coolsville and awaken the next Guardian.

They finally entered their destination. And upon their arrival they saw a dog outside a house and they said, "AWWWWW, come here, come here," in the weirdest way.

But then the dog said, "Ri, ry rame is Rooby Roo." They were both flabbergasted enough to even understand what it said, because it talked.

Then they went up to the house and knocked on the door. A girl wearing purple appeared at the door along with a girl with glasses that orange clothes on, a boy with a green shirt, and another guy with a white shirt along with an ascot.

Grim and Billy asked, "Is this dog yours?" "Yea, his name is Scooby Doo, but we usually just call him Scooby or Scoob," Daphne said, who was in the purple clothes.

"Did you know he could talk," Grim asked. "Duh, of course we knew that, except he does have a problem with beginning almost every word with an 'r'," Velma said, the one with the orange.

"Would you like to come in and have a cup of tea and maybe something to eat, because you guys look starving," Daphne said.

Both of the eagerly said, "Yes!!"

While they were both eating they also began to tell the group of 4 (5 if you include Scooby) about their journeys.

"Wow, that's some story," said Fred. "Like yea, I know it sounded scary because of the monsters," Shaggy said.

"And now, we need to find the Earth Guardian, and the only way to do that is to conquer the Earth Temple," Grim said. "So will you guys please lead us in the right way towards the temple," Billy asked.

"Of course we will, we're always up for adventures," Velma said. "What do you mean adventures?" "Well the temple is actually guarded by a very, very large beast."

"Well, let's start tomorrow then because it's now dark outside," Fred stated.

"You guys can sleep down here on the couch and the chairs or the floor, or whatever, and then we'll take you guys to the temple in the morning," Daphne said.

Then into the night all you could here in the Mystery Inc.'s household was snoring. Everyone fell to sleep minutes after they lied down.

Then morning came. They all set off towards the Earth Temple.

They all stepped outside and headed inside the van that had an 80's them on it and it also had the name Mystery Inc. painted on it.

After only about a 20 minute drive, they were there.

Then they also saw the monster guardian the temple, forbidding anyone from getting inside.

**BATTLE 21**

**EARTH SOLDIER**

Earth Soldier immediately saw them trying to sneak up on him, so he yelled, "EARTH DETONATION."

The attack hit Billy directly, but that also allowed Grim a free shot at Earth Soldier. "PARALYSIS PETRIFY." Earth Soldier was frozen in his place.

"OBLIVION BLOW." "ICICLE CUT." Both attacks hit him, making him fall to the ground, giving both of them more free chances to attack.

"ATOMIC BLAST." "FIERY EXPLOSION." That finally destroyed him.

They both entered the temple along with Velma, while the Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby stayed outside.

Velma entered and then she fell in a trap hole. Grim and Billy avoided the hole and walked to the podium and read the paper upon it, "If your friend fell down this hole you can only release him/her if you conquer the temple. Now, in this room is another trap hole, fall threw it to get to the next room."

After only about 30 minutes of searching Grim found it and then told Billy to follow him down the hole. They both fell down to find another room, looking exactly like the one they were just in.

They walked to the podium and read this room's paper, " In this room, there is a key, it opens up the next door, allowing you to fight this temple's monster.

Billy, this time found the key, in corner and then unlocked the door, and, along with Grim, entered the Evil Earth Creature's room.

**BATTLE 22**

**MYSTERY INC.**

They entered to find: Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby all possessed and to be the Evil Earth Creature.

Then Fred yelled, "LEVITATING DESTRUCTION." The attack hit Billy headon and then made him fall to his knees. Then Billy yelled, "ULTIMATE MALLET." The mallet hit Fred, which made him collapse to the ground.

Grim then yelled, "ICICLE CUT," while aiming at Shaggy. It hit Shaggy and weakened him. Then Shaggy yelled out, pointing at Grim, "LIGHTNING CLAP." Shaggy clapped his hands and a bolt of lightning came and hit Grim.

Billy yelled, pointing at Shaggy. "ATOMIC BLAST." That made Shaggy collapse to the ground as well.

Daphne yelled, "PERFUME PERFECTION." The whole room smelled like perfume know and that did not amuse Grim and Billy's noses, and it was actually a poison. Then Grim yelled, "FIERY EXPLOSION." It hit Daphne, and it made the perfume vanish.

The only person left was Scooby. "OBLIVION BLOW." "ICICLE CUT." Both of the attacks hit Scooby, which made him also fall to the ground.

They all vanished, but then they heard distinct voices yell, "DEAD COUNTERPARTS, COMBINE."

Then right before their eyes, stood an evil monster that was a combination of all the people they just beat.

Then Grim yelled, "EXTERMINATING BOMB." It exploded and hit the Mystery Inc. Monster severely.

Then Billy tried to finish the monster off by yelling, "ULTIMATE MALLET." It hit the monster directly making the monster vanish and it then the Mystery Inc. members fell to the floor.

A portal and a piece of paper appeared and it read, "NEW MOVE FOR BILLY: HAND BLAST to perform this move Billy must put his hands together, to make it look like he's praying. Then, he must gather magical energy in his hands then open his hands up, and then yell the move."

They both stepped into the portal which took them to the Chamber of Guardians.

In there, Grim and Billy were facing the tan colored circle with the Earth Guardian's symbol on it.

The other Guardians arose from their circles and then they waited, until Velma arose from the Earth Guardian's circle.

"Grim, Billy, thank you for awakening me as the **_Earth Guardian_**. Please tell my friends that I can no longer help them on mysteries, because I will be here."

"Now that I'm the Earth Guardian, I'm required to give you the Earth Medallion." With Velma's new magic she rose her hands and then the Earth Medallion fell from the ceiling, into Grim's hands.

"Your next destination should be West-coast City, there is where you will find the next Guardian, well you finally only have 5 more Guardians left to find, so hurry up and rescue the world."

"I'm now going to transport you guys back to Coolsville, then make your way to West-coast City."

Velma then transferred the two back to Coolsville.

**A/N Wow! THX A LOT ImMoRtAl-FoOl for all those reviews, that's actually what just made me write this chapter tonite! Now ya see what reviewing does for ya. Well the Story isn't actually almost over, but you'll hav to figure out why. Well please Review and that's all I gotta say, and did you like this chapter, it took me an hour to write lol. And just so you know, the title Rough Rattles is supposed to b that way since they met Scooby in this chapter it rly means Rough Battles, yea just tellin ya just in case**


	12. Electrocution

**Chapter 12**

**Electrocution**

**Current Progress:**

**Guardians Found: Forest; Double D., Spirit; Blossom, Wind; Dee Dee, Stone; Suzy, Darkness; Numbah 1, Water; Lazlo, Fire; Muriel, Wood; Lois, Earth; Velma**

**Grim's Moves: Giant Scythe Extermination, Scythe Blast, Mystical Cut, Icicle Stab, Exterminating Bomb, Paralysis Petrify, Fiery Explosion**

**Billy's Moves: Smartness for Time, Counter Attack, Snot Blast, Magical Power, Atomic Blast, Ultimate Mallet, Oblivion Blow, Hand Blast**

**Places Visited: Peach Creek Estates, Townsville, Boom Town, Aron City, Cityville, Evergreen Forest, Camp Kidney, Nowhere, Quahog, Coolsville**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Grim and Billy went ahead and told the Mystery Inc. what had happened and then they set off to West-coast City.

They were on the trail towards the city, until they encountered someone standing right in the middle of the road.

"Excuse me sir, but my I ask, why are you standing here," Grim asked. He then started to laugh an evil laugh.

"My name is Lightering, and I was sent here so you guys don't find the Lightning Guardian, so let's get started."

**BATTLE 23**

**LIGHTERING**

"LIGHTNING BOLT." A lightning bolt came down and hit Billy. Lightering started to laugh again.

"LIGHTNING CLAP." Lightering clapped his hands together and a wave of lightning came rushing towards both of them.

"IT'S TIME TO END THIS, LIGHTNING POLE." Lightering held his hand up as a pole, and then put his hand forward from his stomach. Then a lightning bolt came down and hit his hand then the lightning got twice it's own power and went out the other hand and hit both of them.

That made both of the collapse to the ground. Lightering then walked away, laughing in his evil tone.

Grim and Billy then woke up 4 hours later, they then continued their journey to West-coast City.

They were then 1 mile away from the city and they could already spot a giant building in the shape of a 'T'. They then finally got to the city and they met, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven.

Grim and Billy then told them of their story and all of their adventures. They then took to them back to the T Tower.

There they spent the night, and ate, and also relaxed for a while.

The next morning, Grim and Billy both asked if they knew where the Lightning Temple was.

The only person that knew was Starfire. "Well Starfire, can you lead us there?" "Oh, of course."

They all then set off for the temple, as they arrived at the temple, there was also another monster guarding the temple.

**BATTLE 24**

**LIGHTNING WARRIOR**

Lightning Warrior yelled out, "LIGHTNING EXTERMINATION," as soon as he saw them. The attack hit Beast Boy and made him fall."

Cyborg yelled, "CYBER BLAST." The blast hit Lightning Warrior which made him in excruciating pain.

Then Billy yelled, "HAND BLAST." That put Lightning Warrior in an even more uncomfortable pain.

Finally, Grim finished him off by yelling, "FIERY EXPLOSION." Lightning Warrior then exploded into pieces.

Robin joined them in entering the temple. Then he fell into a trap, he ended up chained to the wall. Grim and Billy then walked to the podium.

"To free the person trapped to the wall, you must conquer the temple. Now for your first task, you need to use one of your moves to discover a door in this room."

They then started yelling out moves, "ICICLE CUT, GIANT SCYTHE EXTERMINATION, SCYTHE BLAST, MYSTICAL CUT." "SNOT BLAST, ULTIMATE MALLET, HAND BLAST, ATOMIC BLAST."

The Mystical Cut was the one that unsealed the door.

They then entered the next room and walked to the podium to read the paper.

"In this room, there is a switch and that switch activates a door and then you get to fight the Evil Lightning Creature."

They looked for over an hour, until Grim finally found it. He then pressed the button down and the door opened.

They entered the room.

**BATTLE 25 **

**WEST-COAST HEROES**

They entered the room and they saw Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven, all possessed and ready to fight.

"STAR BOLT." Starfire yelled. "COUNTER ATTACK." The attack went straight back at her, but she dodged it.

Cyborg yelled, "CYBER BLAST." The attack headed straight for Grim, but Grim yelled, "FIERY EXPLOSION." That canceled both of the attacks..

Raven yelled, "DARKNESS ABOLITION." Then Billy yelled, "SNOT BLAST." But Raven's move was stronger than Billy's so her attack canceled Billy's, but also hit Billy.

Then, Beast Boy transformed into a triceratops then yelled, "TRAMPLE." He then trampled over Grim.

All four of the heroes were still up, while both Grim and Billy were on the ground, defeated.

Then Grim said silently, "Fiery Explosion." And it hit Beast Boy directly and made him fall down. Then Billy yelled, "ATOMIC BLAST." That hit Starfire and made her collapse to the ground.

Grim then yelled, "ICICLE CUT." The water off the icicles made Cyborg malfunction and made him fall to the floor.

Now only Raven was left standing. "ULTIMATE MALLET." "EXTERMINATING BOMB." Those made her go to the ground too.

Then they all disappeared.

A piece of paper and a portal appeared in the middle of the room. The paper read, "NEW MOVE FOR GRIM: POWERFUL POISON to perform this move Grim must swing his scythe and then yell the move aloud, it will then poison the enemy."

They both stepped into the portal and it took them to the Chamber of Guardians.

As usual, they were put into the middle of the room, and then Double D., Blossom, Dee Dee, Suzy, Numbah 1, Lazlo, Muriel, Lois, and Velma arose from their circles.

They were facing the dark yellow circle with the Lightning Guardian's symbol on it.

Robin then rose from the circle.

"Grim, Billy, thank you for awakening me as the **_Lightning Guardian_**. Please tell my team that they'll just have to continue rescuing the city without me."

"Now that I'm the Lightning Guardian, I'm required to give the Lightning Medallion." So with Robin's new powers, he rose his arms and the Lightning Medallion fell into Grim's hands.

"Your next destination should be, Image City, (**A/N I made this town name up.) **there is where you will find the fourth-to-last Guardian. You only have 4 more Guardians left, good luck."

"Now I'm going to transfer you back to West-coast City, then make your way towards Image City."

With Robin's powers, he transferred them back to the city.

**A/N Thx to my two only reviewers, KitKatBarStory and ImMoRtAl-FoOl. This isn't a very long chapter so, sorry, the next one I'll try to make longer, well tell me wat you think.**


	13. Icy Cold

**Chapter 13**

**Icy Cold**

**Current Progress:**

**Guardians Found: Forest; Double D., Spirit; Blossom, Wind; Dee Dee, Stone; Suzy, Darkness; Numbah 1, Water; Lazlo, Fire; Muriel, Wood; Lois, Earth; Velma, Lightning; Robin**

**Grim's Moves: Giant Scythe Extermination, Scythe Blast, Mystical Cut, Icicle Stab, Exterminating Bomb, Paralysis Petrify, Fiery Explosion, Powerful Poison**

**Billy's Moves: Smartness for Time, Counter Attack, Snot Blast, Magical Power, Atomic Blast, Ultimate Mallet, Oblivion Blow, Hand Blast**

**Places Visited: Peach Creek Estates, Townsville, Boom Town, Aron City, Cityville, Evergreen Forest, Camp Kidney, Nowhere, Quahog, Coolsville, West-coast City**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Grim and Billy then told the titans of what would happen to Robin, then headed off to Image City.

The two were now along the trail, then suddenly the weather got extremely cold. They then discovered someone on the trail.

"My name is Iciery, and I was sent her by my mighty lord to stop you from finding the Ice Guardian, so let's get started shall we?"

**BATTLE 26**

**ICIERY**

"SNOW POUND." Tons of snow fell right on top of Grim and Billy. Grim yelled, "FIERY EXPLOSION," which melted the snow.

Then Iciery yelled, "MELTED ICE BLAST." Iciery then started to laugh as the water covered both of them. "I don't get it, that didn't do anything.

"Oh, but it will," she said, and as she was talking, both Grim and Billy became frozen solid. Iciery then laughed her evil laugh and then walked away.

**BATTLE FAILED**

Grim and Billy then remained there for over a day, until someone found them…..

Grim and Billy then woke up and as they opened their eyes they found themselves surrounded by these creatures.

"Hi, I'm Mac, and I was the one that found you guys, so when I did find you, I took you here, to Fosters."

They then all met, Bloo, Eduardo, Coco, Wilt, Mr. Herriman, Frankie, and Madam Foster. They then went ahead and told them of their adventure.

They then were allowed to stay for the night because it was getting dark and because they were both catching a cold.

The next morning, Mac came right over right away to check up on them, and also to see Bloo.

Grim and Billy were feeling completely better. They both asked everyone if they knew where they could find the Ice Temple.

The only person that knew was Mr. Herriman, because Mr. Herriman was actually very smart for an Imaginary Friend.

Then everyone set off for the temple, except Mac and Frankie.

Mr. Herriman led the way through the dreadful blizzard. "Oh my, I haven't seen a blizzard these bad in my whole life. What could be the explanation," Mr. Herriman was saying.

"It's the Ice Spirits, they're upset that they don't have a Guardian," Grim explained.

They finally made it to the Ice Temple, and were welcomed by a giant monster.

**BATTLE 27**

**ICE WITCH**

Ice Witch yelled, "ICY WIND." A strong wind full of ice crystals hit all of them.

Grim yelled, "FIERY EXPLOSION." That made the wind disappear.

Ice Witch then yelled, "ICE CRYSTAL SHIELD." A large ice crystal formed around her whole body.

Grim yelled, "FIERY EXPLOSION." That melted her whole shield, then Billy had the chance to attack.

"OBLIVION BLOW." The attack hit her and made her fall to the snow on the ground. Then Grim yelled, "POWERFUL POISON." "FIERY EXPLOSION."

Both of his attacks hit her head on and made her vanish, because of defeat.

Then Grim and Billy went in the temple and walked towards the podium to read the paper. "In this room, there are three sheets of ice, you have to break them and fall down the hole, If you're right, you get to fight the evil monster already, if you're wrong, you go through a room of traps to make it back here."

Grim yelled, "FIERY EXPLOSION." That melted a sheet of ice, and it was actually the correct sheet.

**BATTLE 28**

**IMAGINARY MONSTER**

They entered the room, and discovered the monster was all of the Imaginary Friends that came with them to the temple, and they were all possessed.

Billy started off by yelling, "OBLIVION BLOW," while aiming at Eduardo, but with Eduardo's massive strength, it didn't hurt him even a little.

Grim was now aiming at Mr. Herriman and then yelled, "ICICLE CUT." The icicles hit Mr. Herriman directly and then, he fell to the ground.

Billy was now trying to get Wilt down, so he yelled, "ULTIMATE MALLET." He hit Wilt right on the head making Wilt's body to be like an accordion. Then Wilt fell to the floor with pain.

Grim yelled, "FIERY EXPLOSION." The attack hit Coco and made her catch on fire, then after the fire was blown out, she fainted to the floor.

The only two people left were: Eduardo and Bloo. Grim took Eduardo and Billy took Bloo.

"EXTERMINATING BOMB." "HAND BLAST."

Both of those moves made both of them faint. They all disappeared then, as they expected, they heard a distinct voices say, "DEAD COUNTERPARTS, COMBINE."

They combined to be one large Imaginary Friend. Then the Friend held his hands up and made them into the form of an 'x'. Then he yelled, "DEAD SILENCE." It created the biggest blast they had ever seen.

But just in time, Billy yelled, "COUNTER ATTACK." That blocked the attack right back at him, and made all of the Imaginary Friends defuse and then a portal appeared.

Grim and Billy stepped into the portal and it took them to the Chamber of Guardians.

Grim and Billy were then facing the pale blue circle with the Ice Guardian's symbol on it.

Then, Double D., Blossom, Dee Dee, Suzy, Numbah 1, Lazlo, Muriel, Lois, Velma, and Robin arose from their circles.

Then Mac arose from the circle as the Ice Guardian.

"Grim and Billy, thank you for finally awakening me as the **_Ice Guardian_**. Please tell Bloo and everyone at Fosters that I will not be returning."

"Now that I'm the Ice Guardian, I'm required to give you the Ice Medallion." So with Mac's new found powers, he arose his hands and the Ice Medallion fell from the ceiling, and landed in Grim's hands.

"Your next destination should be, Spring Town (**A/N I made this town name up too)**, there is where your next Guardian is. You only have 3 more Guardians to find and then you succeeded in finding all the Guardians, so good luck."

"I'm now going to transfer you guys back to Image City, then make your way towards Spring Town."

With Mac's powers he transferred both of them back to Image City.

**A/N Wow! Only 3 Guardians left!!!!!! But the good news is, that the story isn't even close to over. Well please review!!! And wat did you think of this chapter? Cuz I didn't think it was that bad, well PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	14. Haunting Shadows

**Chapter 14**

**Haunting Shadows**

**Current Progress:**

**Guardians Found: Forest; Double D., Spirit; Blossom, Wind; Dee Dee, Stone; Suzy, Darkness; Numbah 1, Water; Lazlo, Fire; Muriel, Wood; Lois, Earth; Velma, Lightning; Robin, Ice; Mac**

**Grim's Moves: Giant Scythe Extermination, Scythe Blast, Mystical Cut, Icicle Stab, Exterminating Bomb, Paralysis Petrify, Fiery Explosion, Powerful Poison**

**Billy's Moves: Smartness for Time, Counter Attack, Snot Blast, Magical Power, Atomic Blast, Ultimate Mallet, Oblivion Blow, Hand Blast**

**Places Visited: Peach Creek Estates, Townsville, Boom Town, Aron City, Cityville, Evergreen Forest, Camp Kidney, Nowhere, Quahog, Coolsville, West-coast City, Image City**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Grim and Billy then told everyone where Mac was, and then headed off towards Spring Town.

They were walking along the trail until they heard a voice. They heard an evil laugh, then someone jumped out of the bushes.

**BATTLE 29**

**SHANDOW**

"I AM SHANDOW!!! I was sent here to prevent you from awakening the Shadow Guardian. SHADOW BOLT!!" The move hit Grim and Billy directly.

"POWERFUL POISON! FIERY EXPLOSION." The poison started to take affect on Shandow. Then when the Fiery Explosion got to him, he yelled, "SHADOW BETRAYER!" A shadow covered up the fire and the fire went straight back towards Grim and Billy.

"OBLIVION BLOW!" The attack hit Shandow. "IM TIRED OF GAMES!!!! SHADOW CONTROL!" Shadows took over their bodies and then they collapsed to the ground. Shandow walked away slowly while laughing an evil laugh.

**BATTLE ****FAILED**

About 2 hours later they woke up. "I'm getting sick of this, there is someone that obviously hates us," Billy said. "No really," Grim said sarcastically. "It's obvious that Megatron is sending them," Grim said.

They both started walking along the path again.

They finally reached Spring Town, and then they met a person named Adam and a monkey named Jake.

"Hi, I'm Grim, and this is Billy, we're looking for the Shadow Temple. Can you guys point us in the right direction?"

"Uh, sure….it's actually in the basement of our school."

So Adam and Jake took them to their school.

"Adam why do you go to school with animals?" Grim asked. "It was a mistype on my last name the spelled it 'Lion', so now I'm here."

The journeyed through the school and then finally made it to the steps.

"Just to warn you guys we have to go REALLY far down there and when we do there is someone guarding the door," Jake said.

They all scurried down the first flight of steps, then they slid down the second, and then they just walked down the third.

Then at the bottom of the fourth flight, you could see someone guarding the door.

**BATTLE 30**

**SHADOW MAGICIAN **

Grim yelled, "PARALYSIS PETRIFY," before he saw them. Shadow Magician was frozen because of the move.

"ULTIMATE MALLET, OBLIVION BLOW." Billy hit him both times, but he was still remaining, ready to fight.

"ICICLE CUT, FIERY EXPLOSION." Grim yelled. He then fell to the ground.

Then miraculously, he got up. "SHADOW AREA" The area was then covered in darkness.

"OWLS EYES" Shadow Magician's eyes then began being like an owl's. He could see them in the dark, and ran up to them and when he was right behind Grim he said silently, "SHADOW BLAST."

The blast hit Grim directly. Grim then yelled, "FIERY EXPLOSION."

The move missed. "Hey if I use Fiery Explosion we could see," Grim said. "FIERY EXPLOSION, FIERY EXPLOSION, FIERY EXPLOSION."

When Grim was doing that, Billy spotted Shadow Magician and yelled, "HAND BLAST." The blast hit Shadow Magician with a critical effect.

Shadow Magician fainted to the ground. Then the Shadow Temple, was freed to be explored.

Jake and Adam then started to walk up the steps.

Grim and Billy started to enter the temple. They walked to the podium and then read the paper, "In this room is a key, this key opens up 1 of the 2 doors. One door leads you to the Evil Shadow Creature, and one leads to a room full of traps."

After about 1 hour of searching, Grim found the key taped to a pole. Now came the part where they needed to choose which door to choose.

They chose the door to the left. That was the correct door, and in the middle Jake was in there, possessed and he had some friends: baboons.

**BATTLE 31**

**JAKE & THE BABOONS**

There were 3 baboons and Jake. Grim used Paralysis Petrify on all of the baboons then started to attack Jake. "HAND BLAST." "ICICLE CUT."

Those moves hit Jake and he stumbled to the ground. Then the baboons became unfrozen. Grim used Paralysis Petrify on all of them except one and attacked that one. They did that until all of them fell to the ground.

They all vanished and a portal appeared. The stepped into the portal and were taken to the Chamber of Guardians.

Double D, Blossom, Dee Dee, Suzy, Numbah 1, Lazlo, Muriel, Lois, Velma, Robin, and Mac arose from their circles.

They were placed in front of the purple circle.

"Grim, Billy, thank you for awakening me as the _**Shadow Guardian**_. Now as my first duty, I'm supposed to give you the Shadow Medallion."

Adam rose his hands, and the purple medallion fell from the ceiling. Thank you, for finally awakening me. Please tell all of my friends what had happened to me."

"This journey is coming to an end you know, you only have 2 Guardians left; Sky and Light. To narrow it down to one travel to Pallet Town, there is where your next Guardian resides."

Adam then teleported Grim and Billy to Spring Town.

**IM SOOOOOOO SRY GUYS!!!! I just got really bored, and didn't feel like updating, but then I thought this isn't fair to you guys lol. Well here is Chapter 14. WOW!!! Well PLEASE REVIEW… I know some of you r prolly angry at me for not updating sooner….and im sry for that…Please review….and I'll update sooner for now one!!!**


	15. A Cloudy Sky

**Chapter 15**

**A Cloudy Sky**

**Current Progress: **

**Guardians Found: Forest; Double D., Spirit; Blossom, Wind; Dee Dee, Stone; Suzy, Darkness; Numbah 1, Water; Lazlo, Fire; Muriel, Wood; Lois, Earth; Velma, Lightning; Robin, Ice; Mac, Shadow; Adam**

**Grim's Moves: Giant Scythe Extermination, Scythe Blast, Mystical Cut, Icicle Cut, Exterminating Bomb, Paralysis Petrify, Fiery Explosion, Powerful Poison**

**Billy's Moves: Smartness for Time, Counter Attack, Snot Blast, Magical Power, Atomic Blast, Ultimate Mallet, Oblivion Blow, Hand Blast**

**Places Visited: Peach Creek Estates, Townsville, Boom Town, Aron City, Cityville, Evergreen Forest, Camp Kidney, Nowhere, Quahog, Coolsville, West-coast City, Image City, Spring Town**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Grim and Billy told everyone what happened to Adam. Then they set off for the next town.

Only 2 more miles away, darkness hit. They made a camp and fell asleep for the night.

They woke up the next morning, and someone was standing right in front of the tent.

**BATTLE 32**

**SKYLA**

"I am Skyla…I don't want to hurt you…but I must," she said in the most nicest voice. "CLOUDINESS DREARY. I'm sorry, I just have to stop you from finding the Sky Guardian." The ground became covered in fog, so Grim and Billy couldn't see.

Then they heard Skyla say, "HURRICANE MONSTER." A hurricane out of nowhere came and swept Grim and Billy away.

"THIS WILL FINISH YOU. CIRRUS STRIKE." **(A/N just for u who don't know wat a cirrus is, it's a type of cloud.)**

"I'm soooo sorry." Then she walked away, while Grim and Billy lay there restless.

**BATTLE**** FAILED**

About 3 hours later, they woke up and finished walking to Pallet Town. As soon as they got there, they met a woman, Delia.

"Oh, you guys look hungrier than a hippo, why don't you come inside, and I'll cook you up something." Grim and Billy eagerly excepted the invitation.

Delia took them to her house, and they met her son, Ash; along with his other friends: Brock, Misty, and Pikachu.

"Hi, I'm Grim, and this is Billy. We're looking for the Sky Temple. Do any of you know anything about it?" Grim said and asked.

"I know where it is!" Brock said smartly. "But we'll need a flying pokemon to get there…it's actually on the highest mountain, even above the clouds."

Grim, Billy, Delia, Ash, Misty, and Brock all went to work on the food, then Ash called out is Pidgeot to get them all up there.

They all hopped on top of Pidgeot's back, and off they went.

The speed was incredibly fast, so, of course, Billy fell off.

Billy went flying through the air, but then Pidgeot saved him at the last second.

They finally reached the very, very little edge hanging from the entrance to the Sky Temple.

Then they flew off. Grim and Billy were just about to enter the temple, until bars enclosed the door, so they couldn't get in.

Then they both heard a noise.

**BATTLE 33**

**MOUNTAIN HAWK**

Then they saw Mountain Hawk, except this hawk was bigger than Grim and Billy combined, in fact, it was monstrous.

"SKY DIVE," it yelled. Then it became to drop with miraculous speed. It pounded into the ground, which caused less room for Grim and Billy to fight.

"EXTERMINATING BOMB." "HAND BLAST." Both attacks hit Mountain Hawk head-on, but it remained standing.

"DRILLING BEAK." The beak started to twirl, and then hit Grim, making him fall to the ground.

"ULTIMATE MALLET." Billy hit the beak into the ground, causing it to become stuck. Then Billy yelled, "OBLIVION BLOW, ULTIMATE MALLET." The blow hit it, and hurt it very bad.

Then the Ultimate Mallet made it come out of the ground, faint, and then it started to fall to the ground.

Grim woke up, and the bars went away, allowing entrance to the temple. Grim and Billy, then walked in to the podium, to find the first paper of the temple.

"You have to find a way to get up to the second floor, then get the second piece of paper."

Grim and Billy had no clue…they could see the door, but there weren't any stairs, or anything.

Then out of nowhere, Pidgeot came flying in, and took them to the second floor. They opened the door to find the podium, and nothing else.

"Go to the floor, that's now below you, you may choose to just jump…but watch out for the floor."

Grim and Billy pondered what that could mean. Then Pidgeot flew them to the floor below. Then Grim and Billy figured out why the paper said to watch out for the floor.

On the floor, there were spikes every where.

They entered the door to see, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu.

**BATTLE 34**

**POKEMON PEOPLE**

Brock yelled, "BOULDER HAMMER." He hit a giant boulder with a giant hammer, making the hammer hit Billy.

Misty yelled, "WATER ESSENCE." Water surrounded them, then the water became green, and then poisoned them.

Pikachu yelled, "PIKACHU." (thunder bolt) It hit both of them, and since water conducts electricity, it hurt them more.

Grim yelled, "PARALYSIS PETRIFY." It hit Pikachu, then Grim was inflicted by the poison. "POWERFUL POISON." It poisoned Misty.

Billy yelled, "HAND BLAST, OBLIVION BLOW, ULTIMATE MALLET," all towards Brock. Brock then fainted.

"MYSTICAL CUT." That hit Pikachu, which caused him to fall to the ground.

"ICICLE CUT." "HAND BLAST." Misty then fell to the ground after both moves hit her. They all vanished, and the portal appeared.

They stepped in the portal, and found themselves looking at the white circle, that had the Sky Guardian's symbol on it.

The other Guardian's didn't arise from their circles though.

Then, Ash arose from the white circle. "Grim, Billy thank you for awakening me as the _**Sky Guardian**_. Now I'm required to give you the Sky Medallion."

Ash arose his arms, and the Sky Medallion fell from the ceiling.

"Now you think you're almost done, and you're probably wondering why the other Guardians didn't arise from their circles."

"It's because, the Evil Guardians have invaded their temples, and their trying to fight them off."

"Actually, hurry, Skyla's here, in the temple, come one we have to go defeat her."

Ash opened the portal back to the temple.

**BATTLE 35**

**SKYLA**

Ash yelled, "POISONOUS CLOUD." A cloud surrounded Skyla, and it poisoned her. "FIERY EXPLOSION." "HAND BLAST."

Skyla yelled, "CLOUDINESS DREARY." The room became very cloudy. Then Ash yelled, "CLEARY SKY." The clouds cleared, which exposed Skyla.

"ICICLE CUT." "OBLIVION BLOW." "CLOUD DROP." The moves hit her, then a cloud came to her, picked her up, then dropped her to the ground.

"You guys won't get away with this, you won't see the last of me!" Skyla said, then she vanished.

Ash teleported them back to the Chamber of Guardians.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take all of your moves, except one, so you can make room for your new moves you're going to learn on you're new journey."

Grim chose to keep Icicle Cut, and Billy chose to keep Ultimate Mallet.

"Those moves are just yours, until you learn new moves, then those will vanish as soon as you learn a new move. Now hurry, to the Shadow Temple, to help Adam defeat Shandow."

"Yes, you have met most of all the Evil Guardians so far, you've met Darko, Wodo, Eamerth, Lightering, Iciery, Shandow, Skyla, and of course the strongest, Megatron."

"There are a couple more, but there's no more time, hurry get going, and once you've defeated all of the Evil Guardians, the Light Temple will await you in your very hometown, yes, Endsville."

Ash teleported them to Pallet Town.

**Wow!!!! Personally my favorite chapter…Now you guys see why this story isn't even close to over! Well Please REVIEW!!!! Thx… well plz review… that's all I gotta say… and HA two days later and this chapter is up!! lol**


	16. Shandow's Shadows

**Chapter 16**

**Shandow's Shadows**

**Current Progress: **

**Guardians Found: Forest; Double D., Spirit; Blossom, Wind; Dee Dee, Stone; Suzy, Darkness; Numbah 1, Water; Lazlo, Fire; Muriel, Wood; Lois, Earth; Velma, Lightning; Robin, Ice; Mac, Shadow; Adam, Sky; Ash**

**Evil Guardians Defeated: Skyla**

**Grim's Moves: Icicle Cut**

**Billy's Moves: Ultimate Mallet**

**Places Visited: Peach Creek Estates, Townsville, Boom Town, Aron City, Cityville, Evergreen Forest, Camp Kidney, Nowhere, Quahog, Coolsville, West-coast City, Image City, Spring Town, Pallet Town**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Grim and Billy headed straight for Spring Town, to help out Adam in the temple.

They entered the school building, but Shadow Magician was there guarding the temple again.

**BATTLE 36**

**SHADOW MAGICIAN**

Shadow Magician yelled, "SHADOW BOLT." "ICICLE CUT." "ULTIMATE MALLET."

The Shadow Bolt hit Grim, and both of the attacks hit Shadow Magician.

"ICICLE CUT." "ULTIMATE MALLET." "SHADOW REAP." Luckily, both of Grim and Billy's moves hit Shadow Magician, which caused him not to cast his Shadow Reap.

Shadow Magician fainted and a piece of paper appeared on the ground, "NEW MOVE FOR GRIM: CLOUD OF DESTINY, to perform this move, Grim must raise his hands, and then call the name, then a cloud will come lift his enemy in the air, then drop them down, causing excruciating pain. NEW MOVE FOR BILLY: DEATH ROLL, to perform this move, Billy must roll to dice both dice have to roll evens, for the blast to hit the enemy, which will one hit KO it, but if hit rolls anything else but two evens, Billy will be shattered into pieces."

"I don't think I'll be using Death Roll very often, Grim." "I don't blame you, just use your mallet for now."

They entered the temple to see Adam lying on the ground.

Shandow was sitting in a chair at the opposite side of the room. Shandow started to clap his hands.

**BATTLE 37**

**SHANDOW**

"Good job beating Skyla, but you'll never get passed me, I'm much stronger than she is."

"SHADOW CONTROL." A shadow appeared on the ground, and headed for Billy. Billy yelled, "ULTIMATE MALLET," and hit it with his mallet, causing it to disappear.

The whole time this was going on, Grim yelled, "CLOUD OF DESTINY." The cloud came, and dropped Shandow.

Shandow was hurt, very hurt. "OBLITERATING SHADOW." A blast of shadows came directly at them, but Billy pushed Grim out of the way, which allowed Grim to yell out a move.

"ICICLE CUT, CLOUD OF DESTINY." Both attacks got to Shandow.

Shandow fell to the ground, beaten. "You haven't seen the last of me, YOU'LL NEVER MAKE IT TO ENDSVILLE!!" Shandow disappeared, and a paper fell from the ceiling, along with a portal that appeared.

"NEW MOVE FOR GRIM: SHADOW BLAST, to perform this move, Grim must point his palm to the enemy, and yell the move, a blast will come out of the hand, causing very much damage."

They both stepped into the portal, which took them to the Chamber of Guardians.

Ash and Adam arose from their circles. "Grim, and of course Billy, I'd probably be dead right now if it weren't for you two, thank you, now hurry to the Ice Temple, to help Mac, before he suffers what almost happened to me."

Adam teleported them out of the temple, back into the city.

**Ok guys, well the chapters from here, to the second last chapter are going to be pretty short, but then once I hit the finale, that will be the longest chapter there'll be. Sorry for the shortness, and future shortness of chapters. REVIEW!!!! **


	17. Iciery's Ice

**Chapter 17**

**Iciery's Ice**

**Current Progress: **

**Guardians Found: Forest; Double D., Spirit; Blossom, Wind; Dee Dee, Stone; Suzy, Darkness; Numbah 1, Water; Lazlo, Fire; Muriel, Wood; Lois, Earth; Velma, Lightning; Robin, Ice; Mac, Shadow; Adam, Sky; Ash**

**Evil Guardians Defeated: Skyla, Shandow**

**Grim's Moves: Cloud of Destiny, Shadow Blast**

**Billy's Moves: Ultimate Mallet, Death Roll**

**Places Visited: Peach Creek Estates, Townsville, Boom Town, Aron City, Cityville, Evergreen Forest, Camp Kidney, Nowhere, Quahog, Coolsville, West-coast City, Image City, Spring Town, Pallet Town**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Grim and Billy immediately headed for the temple.

Along the way Billy said, "Grim, do you know what I just noticed?" "No, what?" "I still have my move Ultimate Mallet, why do you think they let me keep it?"

"It was probably since you got Death Roll, which you won't use very often, it'll probably be taken away once you learn another move."

They finally reached Image City, and of course, they were inside the center of a blizzard.

After about 2 hours of trying to find the temple, because it was so snowy, they finally made it, to find the Ice Witch outside the temple.

**BATTLE 37**

**ICE WITCH**

"ICY WIND." Snow crystals came out of the wind, which made Grim and Billy to hurt.

"SHADOW BLAST." "ULTIMATE MALLET." "ICE SHIELD." Both of the attacks hit Ice Witch, but they only hit the shield, causing not to afflict any damage to her.

"CONE OF COLD." A cone-like wind came and froze them.

Ice Witch just walked away, back to her post, thinking that she defeated them.

The ice eventually melted, then Grim yelled, "SHADOW BLAST." It caught Ice Witch off guard, causing her to suffer, extreme criticality of damage.

Then Billy yelled, "ULTIMATE MALLET." Ice Witch disappeared, and a piece of paper was left behind.

"NEW MOVE FOR BILLY: BLAZING UPPERCUT, to perform this move, Billy must form both hands into fists, then put them together, yell the name and take one hand, and jab it under the chin, then go behind them, sneak in front of them, then use the other hand."

Billy's mallet disappeared right before his eyes. "Yep Grim, you were right."

They entered the Ice Temple, Mac was in there trying to defeat Iciery already. Mac looked like he was hurt, he already had cuts and bruises on his face, and a little bit of frostbite.

**BATTLE 38**

**ICIERY**

Mac yelled, "ICE POUND." He took a hammer, then it became enclosed in a sheet of ice, then he hit Iciery.

That barely dented her.

Then Mac smiled as soon as he saw Grim and Billy.

Grim yelled, "SHADOW BLAST." Then Billy yelled, "BLAZING UPPERCUT." The Shadow Blast hit her perfectly, then Billy uppercut her, then did it again, for a second round.

She was on the ground, choking up blood. Then Mac yelled, "ICE BLANKET." A sheet of ice, came down and cut her.

Iciery, then yelled, "I HAVE NO CHOICE, I CAN ONLY DO THIS ONCE EVERY MONTH, BUT NOW'S THE TIME TO USE IT, SPINNING FREEZE."

Iciery started to spin in a circle, while cold came out and froze all three of them.

She then returned to her chair in the room, she then said, "Good luck beaten me, you might have beaten Skyla and Shandow, but I'm much, much more powerful than them."

They soon thawed out, and began fighting again.

Grim yelled, "CLOUD OF DESTINY." Billy yelled, "BLAZING UPPERCUT." Both attacks hit her, but didn't seem to effect her.

Then out of nowhere, Mac yelled, "FROST NOVA." She then fell to the floor, Grim yelled one last time, "SHADOW BLAST."

Iciery was lying on the ground, gasping for air. "You'll see me again, there isn't anyway you'll be able to beat Lightering. YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!!!" She then disappeared.

A note fell from the ceiling, "NEW MOVE FOR GRIM: ICE CLAP, to perform this move, Grim must clap his hands together 3 times, then point both hands towards the enemy, and yell the move, it will SOMETIMES cause them to freeze, but most of the time, it just gives TONS of damage."

They were then taken into the portal, to the Chamber of Guardians.

Ash and Adam arose from their circles, along with Mac. "Hurry to the Lightning Temple to aid Robin in beating Lightering, you must hurry, before he becomes worse than what Iciery did to me. NOW HURRY!!!"

Mac teleported them back to the city, in the middle of the blizzard.

**End of Chapter 17.…REVIEW….trust me….if I get to the final chapter without another review, I WONT post it, so plz review!!! Chapter 18 will probably b up in 2 days.**


	18. Lightering's Lightning

**Chapter 18**

**Lightering's Lightning**

**Current Progress: **

**Guardians Found: Forest; Double D., Spirit; Blossom, Wind; Dee Dee, Stone; Suzy, Darkness; Numbah 1, Water; Lazlo, Fire; Muriel, Wood; Lois, Earth; Velma, Lightning; Robin, Ice; Mac, Shadow; Adam, Sky; Ash**

**Evil Guardians Defeated: Skyla, Shandow, Iciery**

**Grim's Moves: Cloud of Destiny, Shadow Blast, Ice Clap**

**Billy's Moves: Ultimate Mallet, Death Roll, Blazing Uppercut**

**Places Visited: Peach Creek Estates, Townsville, Boom Town, Aron City, Cityville, Evergreen Forest, Camp Kidney, Nowhere, Quahog, Coolsville, West-coast City, Image City, Spring Town, Pallet Town**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Grim and Billy hurried to the Lightning Temple, so they could help Robin defeat Lightering.

Grim and Billy finally made it to the temple, but of course, Lightning Warrior was guarding the entrance like last time.

**BATTLE 39**

**LIGHTNING WARRIOR**

"LIGHTNING EXTERMINATION." "ICE CLAP." "BLAZING UPPERCUT." Lightning Warrior's move hit Billy, but Grim's move still hit him, Billy was able to get up and perform his move also.

"LIGHTNING SLAP." He slapped Billy, and then he was shocked because of lightning that was on Lightning Warrior's hands.

"CLOUD OF DESTINY." The cloud came, picked him up, and dropped him to the ground, he vanished, and a piece of paper appeared.

"NEW MOVE FOR BILLY: TWISTER, to perform this move, Billy must start to spin, then he will start to spin like a those toys (**A/N cant think of the name of toy at the top of my head**) and then he start to run into someone, it will cause very much damage to the opponent."

They entered the temple, to see Robin fighting Lightering. Robin yelled, "LIGHTNING FLASH." Two sparks hit Lightering's eyes, which blinded him. Robin then yelled, "LIGHTNING FIST." Lightning formed on his fist, then he punched Lightering.

Lightering then yelled, "LIGHTNING EXPLOSION." The move blew Robin against the wall, that's when he noticed Grim and Billy in the doorway, but so did Lightering.

**BATTLE 40**

**LIGHTERING**

"Grim, Billy, I was wondering when I'd be seeing you two, I heard that you just got done defeating Iciery, good for you, BUT I'M MUCH, MUCH MORE POWERFUL THAN HER, SO LET'S GET STARTED, THUNDER CLAP.

That knocked Grim and Billy against the wall also, Billy then yelled, "BLAZING UPPERCUT." He uppercut Lightering twice, which made him agonize in pain.

"ICE CLAP." Lightering became frozen, then Robin yelled, "LIGHTNING STRIKE." A bolt of lightning came down from the ceiling and hit him.

He became unfrozen, then yelled, "LIGHTNING POLE." He rose his hands, and a lighting bolt came and went in it, then rose his other hand in front of him, and the lightning bolt came out with twice as much power as it was at first.

Robin yelled, "CHAIN LIGHTNING." That was Robin's strongest move, it made Lightering fall to the floor, defeated.

"You may have beaten me, but there isn't any way you'll beat Eamerth, she's way stronger than you guys; YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME." Then he vanished, and a piece of paper fell.

"NEW MOVE FOR GRIM: LIGHTNING CROSS, to perform this move, Grim must make his fingers into a cross, and yell the move, a burst of lightning shaped as a cross will come out, and hit the target."

The portal appeared, and they stepped in, to find themselves in the Chamber of Guardians.

Ash, Adam, and Mac arose from their circles, then Robin did as well.

"Hurry to help Velma in the Earth Temple, against the Evil Earth Guardian, Eamerth."

And then Robin teleported them back to the city, where they headed for Coolsville

**Wow. I'm not sure, but I think this is my shortest chapter I've ever written ;( sry bout that, if u like longer chaps…..the next long chap is gonna b the finale, and that wont be for a little bit longer, and trust me on that one, it's goin to be REALLY long, PLZ REVIEW!!!! **


	19. Eamerth's Earth

**Chapter 19**

**Eamerth's Earth**

**Current Progress: **

**Guardians Found: Forest; Double D., Spirit; Blossom, Wind; Dee Dee, Stone; Suzy, Darkness; Numbah 1, Water; Lazlo, Fire; Muriel, Wood; Lois, Earth; Velma, Lightning; Robin, Ice; Mac, Shadow; Adam, Sky; Ash**

**Evil Guardians Defeated: Skyla, Shandow, Iciery, Lightering**

**Grim's Moves: Cloud of Destiny, Shadow Blast, Ice Clap, Lightning Cross**

**Billy's Moves: Death Roll, Blazing Uppercut, Twister**

**Places Visited: Peach Creek Estates, Townsville, Boom Town, Aron City, Cityville, Evergreen Forest, Camp Kidney, Nowhere, Quahog, Coolsville, West-coast City, Image City, Spring Town, Pallet Town**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They headed towards the next temple, which was located in Coolsville.

Grim and Billy entered the city, and then walked straight to the Earth Temple.

It was now time to fight Earth Soldier again.

**BATTLE 41**

**EARTH SOLDIER**

"EARTH DETONATION." The attack hit both of them directly. Grim yelled, "LIGHTNING CROSS, ICE CLAP." The lightning hit him, then the ice did, which froze him.

"BLAZING UPPERCUT." It hit him, and eventually he thawed out of the ice. "EARTH DESTROY." A part of the earth came up, and grabbed them, holding them in place.

"MINING PICK." He swung his mining pick, but missed because Grim yelled, "ICE CLAP." Which made him frozen.

Grim and Billy were then released, and Billy yelled, "TWISTER." A twister formed, and grabbed Earth Soldier and dropped him.

He disappeared. They both walked inside the temple, and saw Eamerth.

**BATTLE 42**

**EAMERTH**

"Good job on beating the others, I wont be as easy though." "EARTH CHUNK," she yelled.

A chunk of the earth came out of the ground, and she threw it at them. It hit Billy directly, missing Grim. "SHADOW BLAST." The blast hit her directly, making her fall to the ground.

They saw Velma in the corner, in a metal cage, and a handkerchief tied on around her mouth, so she couldn't talk.

Billy yelled, "BLAZING UPPERCUT." He used the uppercut, and it hurt her critically.

She then yelled, "CIRCLE OF EARTH." A huge circle suddenly surrounded Grim, then a piece of earth came out of the ground, shaped as in the circle, Grim was risen by it also.

The circle of earth, then suddenly turned upside down, and Grim fell to the ground.

Grim yelled, "CLOUD OF DESTINY." The cloud lifted up Eamerth, and dropped her to the ground very hard.

Then Eamerth said, "You did well, but you won't make it much further. YOU'LL NEVER MAKE IT TO ENDSVILLE!!!" Then she disappeared, and the cage came unlocked.

Velma walked out, and Grim removed the handkerchief from her mouth.

"Good job guys, that was very exciting, and Grim, there is a piece of paper behind you.

"NEW MOVE FOR GRIM: EARTH TWIRL, to perform this move, Grim must raise his hand in the air, and twirl it, yell the move aloud, and then pieces of earth will start circling the arm, and then will be thrown at the enemy."

They all stepped into the portal, to take them to the Chamber of Guardians.

Ash, Adam, Mac, and Robin arose from their circles.

Velma stood on her circle, and then said, "Good job guys on defeating Eamerth, now go to the Wood Temple, and aid Lois in defeating Wodo."

"GO NOW."

She teleported them out of the temple, and to the city.

**Hey everyone, sorry for the about 2 weeks late, but here it is, almost over, we're now to the Wood Temple. Well, Please review. PLEASE!!! Tell me what you guys think, and that's about it.**


	20. Wodo's Wood and Firiey's Fire

**Chapter 20**

**Wodo's Wood and Fiery's Fire**

**Current Progress: **

**Guardians Found: Forest; Double D., Spirit; Blossom, Wind; Dee Dee, Stone; Suzy, Darkness; Numbah 1, Water; Lazlo, Fire; Muriel, Wood; Lois, Earth; Velma, Lightning; Robin, Ice; Mac, Shadow; Adam, Sky; Ash**

**Evil Guardians Defeated: Skyla, Shandow, Iciery, Lightering, Eamerth**

**Grim's Moves: Cloud of Destiny, Shadow Blast, Ice Clap, Lightning Cross, Earth Twirl**

**Billy's Moves: Death Roll, Blazing Uppercut, Twister**

**Places Visited: Peach Creek Estates, Townsville, Boom Town, Aron City, Cityville, Evergreen Forest, Camp Kidney, Nowhere, Quahog, Coolsville, West-coast City, Image City, Spring Town, Pallet Town**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Grim and Billy walked on the path towards the next temple.

They finally got to the Wood Temple, and saw Lois outside of it, fighting Wodo. "WOOD DAGGER." Lois took a dagger, made of wood, and stabbed Wodo.

Wodo, didn't appear to be hurt at all, then he spotted Grim and Billy, and ran right towards them yelled, "WOOD SPEAR."

**BATTLE 43**

**WODO**

The spear hit Grim directly, and made him fall. Then he looked at Billy, and yelled, "BARK OF LIFE." A tree right next to Billy, came alive, shook off it's leaves, then got up, and jumped on Billy.

Wodo yelled, looking at Grim, "WOOD SPEARS." Except this time, instead of going for Grim, they hit the ground, and stuck there, trapping him from moving.

Wodo then went back to Lois. He then yelled, "EVIL WOOD SPIRITS, TAKE THE WOOD GUARDIAN'S SOUL, AND BLESS IT WITH ME."

Then suddenly, Lois opened her mouth, and a brown streak of spiritual stuff came from it. Lois, became pale, and fell to the ground.

Grim then yelled, "EARTH TWIRL." That took out all of the spears. Then he yelled, "CLOUD OF DESTINY," pointing towards the tree that was on Billy. The cloud lifted it up, Billy moved out, and the tree fell.

Then out of no where, Lois yelled, "SPLINTER CUT." Wodo finally fell to his knees, off of an attack he wasn't ready for. "YOU GUYS WON'T BE SO LUCKY NEXT TIME!!"

He vanished, and they appeared in the Chamber of Guardians immediately.

Ash, Adam, Mac, Robin, Velma, and then Lois rose from their circles. "Great job guys, now you have to go save Muriel from Firiey, and then claim the Fire Temple."

Lois then teleported them outside of the city, and they headed towards the Fire Temple.

They finally go to the entrance of the temple, and awaiting was the same thing last time, Flame Thrower. Then they looked down, and saw a note, "NEW MOVE FOR GRIM: WOOD AXE, to perform this move, Grim must raise his right arm in the air, and yell the move, his arm will become a wooden axe. From: Lois"

**BATTLE 44**

**FLAME THROWER**

Grim yelled, "LIGHTNING CROSS" It hit Flame Thrower directly. Then it yelled, "FLAME SLAP" His hand became surrounded in fire, and then he slapped Billy, leaving a burnt mark on Billy.

Billy told Grim, "Aim you're Shadow Bolt right towards me, I have an idea, don't ask why either."

"Ok then." Billy yelled, "TWISTER" and Grim yelled "SHADOW BOLT," pointing it towards Billy, the Shadow Bolt started circling around Billy.

The twister kept on hitting Flame Thrower, then he attacked the twister, but the Shadow Bolt acted as a shield, so it took the damage, and the twister kept going.

Flame Thrower finally fainted, and then vanished, leaving a piece of paper. They read the paper, "NEW MOVE FOR BILLY: CHEER, to perform this move, Billy must start clapping, this move will increase the damage done by ALL of Grim's moves."

"Wow, that's a stupid move," Billy laughed. They walked in the Temple, and saw Muriel in a cage next to Firiey.

"Hello, I've been waiting for you, let's not waste time with introductions, let's just start fighting."

Grim yelled, "ICE CLAP" Then Fiery yelled, "PYROWAVE" A wave of fire, surrounded him, and melted the ice, and then went towards Grim. It hit Grim, sending him to the ground.

Grim got up and yelled, "SHADOW BOLT" "FIRE BALL" They were both in between them, trying to get to the other, but the two moves were equally powerful. Then Billy had an idea.

"CHEER" Billy started clapping his hands, and then Grim's Shadow Bolt, destroyed the Fire Ball, and went towards Firiey and hit him directly.

That sent him to the ground, then Grim yelled, "LIGHTNING CROSS, SHADOW BOLT, ICE CLAP" With Billy still cheering, those moves did twice the damage that they would normally, and all hit Firiey.

"You may have beaten fire, but there is no way you'll beat water," Firiey said silently. Then he disappeared, and a piece of paper appeared.

"NEW MOVE FOR GRIM: FIRE EYES, to perform this move, Grim must yell the move aloud, then Fire beams will shoot from his eyes, and they will not stop until you yell the move again."

They entered the portal into the Chamber of Guardians.

Ash, Adam, Mac, Robin, Velma, Lois, and Muriel arose from their circles. "Thank you for saving the Fire Temple!! Now you must help Lazlo defeat Watara in the Water Temple."

Then Muriel teleported them right outside the temple.

**A/N Well, since killing Wodo chapter would've been WAY too short, I just put two together, so here is chapter 20...ALMOST 21!! Well, PLEASE review…that's all. **


	21. Watara's Water

**Chapter 21**

**Watara's Water**

**Current Progress: **

**Guardians Found: Forest; Double D., Spirit; Blossom, Wind; Dee Dee, Stone; Suzy, Darkness; Numbah 1, Water; Lazlo, Fire; Muriel, Wood; Lois, Earth; Velma, Lightning; Robin, Ice; Mac, Shadow; Adam, Sky; Ash**

**Evil Guardians Defeated: Skyla, Shandow, Iciery, Lightering, Eamerth, Wodo, Firiey**

**Grim's Moves: Cloud of Destiny, Shadow Blast, Ice Clap, Lightning Cross, Earth Twirl, Fire Eyes**

**Billy's Moves: Death Roll, Blazing Uppercut, Twister, Cheer**

**Places Visited: Peach Creek Estates, Townsville, Boom Town, Aron City, Cityville, Evergreen Forest, Camp Kidney, Nowhere, Quahog, Coolsville, West-coast City, Image City, Spring Town, Pallet Town**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Grim and Billy finally arrived in Camp Kidney, and saw it almost completely destroyed.

So they immediately dove into the lake, and they encountered the beast that was guarding it last time, Whirlpool Maker

**BATTLE 46**

**WHIRLPOOL MAKER**

He saw them dive in the lake, and yelled, "WHIRLPOOL" Grim and Billy got sucked in the whirlpool.

Grim then yelled, "LIGHTNING CROSS" Then Billy said, "You idiot!!!! Water conducts electricity!!!" So, all of them got shocked, but the Whirlpool Maker vanished, of too much damage.

Once it vanished, it dropped a piece of paper, so they snatched it, and went up to the surface for air.

"NEW MOVE FOR BILLY: PUNCH OF MIGHT to perform this move, Billy much form both hands into fists, hit them together, then take the right one, and punch the ground, the ground will then become to tear like an earthquake, this is a very dangerous move, because, Billy or Grim, could fall in."

After they read the paper, and got more air, they dove back down, and into the Water Temple.

As soon as they entered, they were in the middle of this big hallway, and you could see a giant chair at the end, with Watara sitting in it.

She's waited, and waited for them to finally come, so she could pulverize them into nothing.

Grim wasn't taking any chances, he yelled, "LIGHTNING CROSS" and pointed it towards the water next to them. "The Water Guardian has the power to control fish, you never know if the Evil Water Guardian does," Grim said to Billy.

**BATTLE 47**

**WATARA**

"WATER BLAST" The blast of water hit Billy directly, and sent him towards the wall.

Then Grim yelled, "SHADOW BOLT" The bolt hit her directly, and sent her back to the chair, you could see Lazlo in a metal cage right next to it. Then Grim yelled, "LIGHTNING CROSS"

The electricity, shocked her very badly, and knocked her out. She woke up 1 minute later, and then yelled, "WATER TWIRL" Water came from her hands, and then started to twirl around Grim, which eventually formed a whirlpool he was trapped in.

Watara forgot about Billy though. "PUNCH OF MIGHT" She fell in the hole, and then yelled, "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!!! YOU'LL NEVER BEAT EVIL DARK GUARDIAN!"

A piece of paper appeared and so did the portal.

"NEW MOVE FOR GRIM: WATER TORPEDO to perform this move, grim must point is index finger towards the enemy, and yell the move, a giant torpedo made of water will come out, and hurt the enemy tremendously."

Then they stepped in the portal and was in the Chamber of Guardians. Ash, Adam, Mac, Robin, Velma, Lois, Muriel, and Lazlo arose from their circles.

"Grim, Billy, you have saved the Water Temple, but now you must travel to the Darkness Temple, and save Numbah 1 from the Evil Darkness Guardian."

Lazlo then teleported them just outside of Evergreen Forest.

**A/N So sorry for the long wait everyone, but here is Chapter 21, and I've put some serious thought into something, there WILL be a sequel to this story. I will put a preview up in the next chapter!!! PLEASE review!!! That's all I have to say, I will start posting more often for now on, because school is starting, and I have nothing better to do lol **


	22. Darko's Darkness

**Chapter 22**

**Darko's Darkness**

**Current Progress: **

**Guardians Found: Forest; Double D., Spirit; Blossom, Wind; Dee Dee, Stone; Suzy, Darkness; Numbah 1, Water; Lazlo, Fire; Muriel, Wood; Lois, Earth; Velma, Lightning; Robin, Ice; Mac, Shadow; Adam, Sky; Ash**

**Evil Guardians Defeated: Skyla, Shandow, Iciery, Lightering, Eamerth, Wodo, Firiey, Watara**

**Grim's Moves: Cloud of Destiny, Shadow Blast, Ice Clap, Lightning Cross, Earth Twirl, Fire Eyes, Water Torpedo **

**Billy's Moves: Death Roll, Blazing Uppercut, Twister, Cheer, Punch of Might**

**Places Visited: Peach Creek Estates, Townsville, Boom Town, Aron City, Cityville, Evergreen Forest, Camp Kidney, Nowhere, Quahog, Coolsville, West-coast City, Image City, Spring Town, Pallet Town**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N Here is the Preview for the sequel**

After one year of finding all the Guardians, the signs became the same as they did, when they needed to find the first 14.

They were immediately teleported into the Chamber of Guardians. All the Guardians were there, and Mandy began to speak.

"Grim, Billy we need you, right above our heads, are more circles for more guardians, these guardians haven't been found yet. These Guardians live in a complete different dimension than we do, but the Chamber of Guardians isn't classified in any dimension. This dimension is in grave danger, Megatron, may return. Megatron, has the power to travel from dimension to dimension, so EVERY dimension can be in harm" Mandy then teleported them and herself up to the Guardian circles up there.

Grim and Billy were now right in the middle of 10 different circles. "You must find 10 more Guardians, before Megatron returns. These Guardians are Love, Strength, Courage, Death, Nature, Beauty, Intelligence, Life, Holiness, and their guardian leader, War."

"Grim, and Billy, saviors of the world, we need you once again, can we rely on you?" They both said, "Yes."

Mandy teleported them off to another dimension, and their first town, Dimmsdale. 

Grim, and Billy traveled to Cityville to visit the Darkness Temple, and to defeat the Evil Darkness Guardian.

Grim, and Billy adventured through the city, and finally made it to the temple. Toilenator was waiting for them, outside of the temple

**BATTLE 48**

**TOILENATOR**

You guys beat me a while back, but this time, I will be victorious. Toilenator yelled, "TOILET PAPER MUMMIFY." He shot toilet paper towards Billy, and rapped him up, which , now his appearance was a mummy.

Grim, then yelled, "FIRE EYES." That burned all of the Toilenator's toilet paper, making him basically defenseless.

Then, Billy, finally completely stripped himself of the toilet paper, and then yelled, "PUNCH OF MIGHT." Grim also yelled, "ICE CLAP."

The Toilenator, was now on the ground, defeated, he dropped and piece of paper, got up, and then ran away as fast as he could.

The paper read, "NEW MOVE FOR BILLY: POWER SLAP, to perform this move, Billy must yell the move, then slap the enemy on the face. This slap is very powerful, with a lot of force, strong enough, to make someone go to the ground."

After all of that, Grim and Billy entered the temple, to defeat Darko. They entered, and it was pitch black, then all of a sudden, the lights came on, and they saw Darko, sitting in a chair, with bright green eyes, and they saw Numbah 1 imprisoned in a cage next to him.

Grim, Billy, you have beaten eight Evil Guardians, your streak ends here.

**BATTLE 49**

**DARKO**

Darko then yelled, "DARKNESS ALLY." A body, pitch black, appeared besides him.

It charged at Billy. Darko then yelled, pointing at Grim, "DARK TWIRL." A cyclone of darkness came out of his finger and hit Grim, knocking him to the ground. Billy, was still trying to fight the Dark Minion. "POWER SLAP." He slapped the minion, and it disappeared.

Billy, then say Darko, not paying attention at Billy, so Billy decided to make his move, "PUNCH OF MIGHT." Billy punched Darko, as hard and as powerful as he could, and Darko fell to the ground.

Grim then yelled, "ICE CLAP, LIGHTNING CROSS." Both moves hit Darko, which hurt him severely. Darko was very, very injured.

He got up, and began to speak, "My prediction is, is that you will beat the rest of the Evil Guardians, but I very much hope not, except when it's time for you to fight Megatron, you will fail, you will both die a terrible, painful death. DARKNESS ROOM." The room began dark, and then in 5 seconds, the lights came back on, and he was gone.

Numbah 1's cage was now unlocked, and there was a piece of paper on the floor, it read, "NEW MOVE FOR GRIM: DARK KNUCKLES, to perform this move, Grim, must yell the move, and form his hands into fists. Then, he must punch then together, and then point his fist towards the enemy, a dark powerful blast will unleash."

They were then teleported to the Chamber of Guardians, Ash, Adam, Mac, Robin, Velma, Lois, Muriel, Lazlo, and Numbah 1 arose from their circles. "Thank you for rescuing me, but we can't waste time, Suzy, the Stone Guardian is in need of help, you must get going immediately!"

Numbah 1 teleported them outside of Cityville.

**A/N Ok, listen guys, I really hope that you guys aren't angry with me for not updating for a long time, but I do have an excuse (of course lol) well, I broke my leg, so I wasn't able to get to the computer, because I couldn't get upstairs. Well, please, please, please review this chapter! I really hope you all like the preview to the sequel, because, I can't wait to start writing it. Well, please review!!! That's really all.**


	23. Storice's Stone & Winger's Wind

**Chapter 23**

**Storice's Stone & Winger's Wind**

**Current Progress: **

**Guardians Found: Forest; Double D., Spirit; Blossom, Wind; Dee Dee, Stone; Suzy, Darkness; Numbah 1, Water; Lazlo, Fire; Muriel, Wood; Lois, Earth; Velma, Lightning; Robin, Ice; Mac, Shadow; Adam, Sky; Ash**

**Evil Guardians Defeated: Skyla, Shandow, Iciery, Lightering, Eamerth, Wodo, Firiey, Watara, Darko**

**Grim's Moves: Cloud of Destiny, Shadow Blast, Ice Clap, Lightning Cross, Earth Twirl, Fire Eyes, Water Torpedo, Dark Knuckles**

**Billy's Moves: Death Roll, Blazing Uppercut, Twister, Cheer, Punch of Might, Power Slap**

**Places Visited: Peach Creek Estates, Townsville, Boom Town, Aron City, Cityville, Evergreen Forest, Camp Kidney, Nowhere, Quahog, Coolsville, West-coast City, Image City, Spring Town, Pallet Town**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Grim and Billy defeated Darko and started their way towards Aron City. Suzy was the next Guardian needed to be rescued.

They then arrived in the city and eventually made it to the mountain. They started their very long climb up the mountain until the sun dropped and moon rose.

They set up a campsite at their location of where they had made it to on the mountain.

The next day at dawn, they continued their way up the mountain and eventually came across the Stone Temple.

They entered very cautiously. Everything was gray and very gloomy, unlike it was when they had previously had been there.

They then started their way to the Guardian's room, where they knew the Evil Stone Guardian would be located. They made their way to the room, opened the door, and saw Suzy in a cage, hanging from a ceiling.

Then, in the dead center of the room, lied the Evil Stone Guardian. He sat there calmly and smiled a grin, a very evil looking grin.

He then announced, "Why hello there, I am Storice, the Evil Stone Guardian. I believe we have never met, but you have met very many of my brothers and sisters. Trust me, I am a very strong person. I don't think you should fight me because you'll be very disappointed in the result."

Then there was dead silence. Grim yelled "ICE CLAP" He clapped his hand with the fury of the powers of ice. The powerful icy attack went straight towards Storice, but then he avoided it and yelled out, "ROCKSLIDE".

The rough rocks fell down from above and pounded Grim and Billy with great force. Grim was able to push them off of himself and Billy.

They were now officially ready to begin the fight. "WATER TORPEDO" The move hit Storice directly and knocked him off his feet.

Storice lay on the ground, but then he finally was able to get up and yell, "STONE OF GREAT WEIGHT"

A giant stone came flying over them and it then descended down upon them. Grim and Billy were lucky that they dodged it, but very barely.

Billy then yelled, "BLAZING UPPERCUT", which knocked him up in the air. Grim yelled LIGHTNING CROSS while he was in mid air, which actually hit him direct on.

Storice then fell to the ground, finally defeated. He stood up and vanished without even speaking a word.

"Great job guys!" spoke Suzy from above them, still in the cage. A piece of paper then ended up in the middle of the room

"NEW MOVE FOR GRIM: STONE STACK to perform this move, Grim must stack his two hands up and yell the move aloud. A series of stones will then drop on the enemy."

The three people were then transported to the Chamber of Guardians. Ash, Adam, Mac, Robin, Velma, Lois, Muriel, Lazlo, Numbah 1, and Suzy arose from their circles.

"Good job guys! You two still need to assist Dee Dee, Blossom, and Double D., so please be on your way!"

Suzy transported them to the outskirts of the city, pointing in the correct direction of Boom Town.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Grim and Billy walked the trail for a few hours and finally arrived at their destination, Boom Town.

They then started their way for the temple, where they new the Evil Wind Guardian lied, along with Dee Dee.

They arrived at the Wind Temple without any troubles at all. They then entered the temple and made their way to the room where the Evil Wind Guardian was holding Dee Dee captive.

They entered the room, and it was very windy! Dee Dee was in a cage at the very opposite side of the room. Winger submerged out of nowhere, which surprised Grim and Billy.

"Hello, I am Winger, the Evil Wind Guardian. I have been expecting you for a while now. Well, let's not waste any time! TORNADO!"

The wind started to spin in a cyclone. After a minute, a tornado was in the room, with winds blowing very powerfully. Grim then yelled, "ICE CLAP" straight towards the tornado.

Grim's plan had worked! The ice froze the tornado where it was. Then Billy yelled out, "PUNCH OF MIGHT"

He hit Winger with all of his might, throwing him to the ground. Grim, without hesitation, started throwing attacks at him. "SHADOW BOLT, LIGHTNING CROSS"

All of these moves hit Winger, and then he just…vanished. You could hear a distinct voice say, " I'll be back sometime, this isn't the last time you'll see me!"

"NEW MOVE FOR GRIM: POWER WIND, to perform this move, Grim must point which way he would like the wind to be blowing and yell the move aloud. This move is so powerful, it can blow people off of their feet sometimes."

They were all then transported to the Chamber of Guardians. Ash, Adam, Mac, Robin, Velma, Lois, Muriel, Lazlo, Numbah 1, Suzy, and Dee Dee arose from their circles.

"Great job defeating Winger guys. Please don't give up just yet, you still need to save Blossom and Double D. from the clutches of the Evil Guardians!"

Dee Dee then teleported them outside of the town.

**A/N Well, I know I haven't updated in a long time. I have no excuse, sorry lol. I was just really lazy, and didn't feel like doin it. Plz review. Reviews are very important now because if I don't get at least 25 reviews for this story all together, I will NOT write the sequel. Sorry for the ones who do/did review. So, plz review!!**


	24. Spriti's Spirits & Farory's Forest

**Chapter 24**

**Spriti's Spirits and Farory's Forest**

**Current Progress: **

**Guardians Found: Forest; Double D., Spirit; Blossom, Wind; Dee Dee, Stone; Suzy, Darkness; Numbah 1, Water; Lazlo, Fire; Muriel, Wood; Lois, Earth; Velma, Lightning; Robin, Ice; Mac, Shadow; Adam, Sky; Ash**

**Evil Guardians Defeated: Skyla, Shandow, Iciery, Lightering, Eamerth, Wodo, Firiey, Watara, Darko, Storice, Winger**

**Grim's Moves: Cloud of Destiny, Shadow Blast, Ice Clap, Lightning Cross, Earth Twirl, Fire Eyes, Water Torpedo, Dark Knuckles, Stone Stack, Power Wind**

**Billy's Moves: Death Roll, Blazing Uppercut, Twister, Cheer, Punch of Might, Power Slap**

**Places Visited: Peach Creek Estates, Townsville, Boom Town, Aron City, Cityville, Evergreen Forest, Camp Kidney, Nowhere, Quahog, Coolsville, West-coast City, Image City, Spring Town, Pallet Town**

**--**

Grim and Billy continued their journey, and headed towards the Spirit Temple.

They entered Townsville, and started walking towards the bay. They finally got to the bay and saw the temple on an island in the middle. So, they both just dove into the bay, not knowing another way to get there.

They swam to the middle with no harm, and swam up to the shore of the isle. They dried off, and walked towards the building.

They entered the temple; while inside, they noticed much more gloomy it felt than the last time they had visited.

They continued walking in a hallway until they discovered a door at the end of it. They opened and found the Evil Spirit Guardian, Spriti, mocking Blossom, who was in a cage. "Ha! You can't use your powers because of the cage, it sucks all superhero-like powers away," mocked Spriti.

**BATTLE 52**

**SPRITI**

"STONE STACK," yelled Grim while Spriti wasn't looking. Multiple stones pounded Spriti. He then got up and yelled "SOUL GRAB"

Grim and Billy both dodged the attack, and then both yelled, "DARK KNUCKLES" "PUNCH OF MIGHT"

Both of their attacks hit Spriti right in the face, causing him to fall down. "Grrr, that was a big mistake!! SPIRIT CURSE!" Spriti placed a curse on Billy. The curse started to take effect, Billy held his neck, gasping for air, he couldn't breathe.

Grim yelled, "Billy, are you ok!?" He ran over to him, and tried to help. "The only way to lift the curse, is to defeat me," explained Spriti. Grim said, "Then, I will defeat you!! EARTH TWIRL, POWER WIND, WATER TORPEDO!!"

All three attacks hit Spriti directly, which caused him to fell to the ground, wincing in pain. "I'll see you two again soon! This isn't the last time! Cya!" He snapped his fingers, and disappeared. Suddenly, Billy could breathe perfectly again.

A paper fell and it read, "NEW MOVE FOR GRIM: SPIRIT DESTRUCTION, to perform this move, Grim must point both palms to the enemy and yell the move, spirits will come out and cause great destruction on the enemy."

Grim and Billy stepped in the portal, taking them to the Chamber of Guardians. Ash, Adam, Mac, Robin, Velma, Lois, Muriel, Lazlo, Numbah 1, Suzy, Dee Dee, and Blossom all arose from their circles.

"Great job Grim and Billy! You saved me, I thank you for that, now please, go save the last Guardian in his temple. Go save Double D. from the Evil Forest Guardian!"

Blossom transported them outside Townsville. Grim and Billy started walking towards Peach Creek Estates, and the Forest Temple.

They made their way to the temple and headed inside. There they found nothing but darkness and many, many trees.

It was a maze. They walked around for hours and hours before they finally found the exit and the light.

Grim and Billy then saw Farory sitting in a chair with Double D. sitting right next to him. Farory laughed.

**BATTLE 53**

**FARORY**

"FOREST ANNIHILATION!" Roots started growing from the ground and they then attacked Grim and Billy.

"FIRE EYES!" Grim yelled. The fire burned all the roots and plants that were injuring them. Then pointed his eyes towards Farory.

The fire burned Farory and then Grim yelled, "POWER WIND!" Farory got caught up in the powerful wind and fell to the ground.

"You may have one this fight, but you will not win the war!" He vanished. There was then a piece of paper in the middle of the room and a portal.

The piece of paper read, "NEW MOVE FOR GRIM: FOREST ROOTS, to use this move, Grim must raise his arms in the air and yell the move aloud. This will call upon roots to aid in battle."

They then stepped into the portal and it took them to the Chamber of Guardians. Ash, Adam, Mac, Robin, Velma, Lois, Muriel, Lazlo, Numbah 1, Suzy, Dee Dee, Blossom, and Double D. arose from their circles.

Ash then started to speak, "Know that you have cleared our Temples and destroyed the monsters within, you must now make your way to Endsville to finish of Megatron!"

The Guardians then teleported the pair outside Peach Creek Estates.

**A/N.. I don't really have anything to say, except that the Final chapter is coming very, very soon! I'm currently writing it right now, trying to make it as long as I can. It will be titled "The Big Finale". Can't wait. Bye!**


	25. The Big Finale, Megatron's End

**Chapter 25**

**The Big Finale--Megatron's End**

**Current Progress: **

**Guardians Found: Forest; Double D., Spirit; Blossom, Wind; Dee Dee, Stone; Suzy, Darkness; Numbah 1, Water; Lazlo, Fire; Muriel, Wood; Lois, Earth; Velma, Lightning; Robin, Ice; Mac, Shadow; Adam, Sky; Ash**

**Evil Guardians Defeated: Skyla, Shandow, Iciery, Lightering, Eamerth, Wodo, Firiey, Watara, Darko, Storice, Winger, Spriti, Farory**

**Grim's Moves: Cloud of Destiny, Shadow Blast, Ice Clap, Lightning Cross, Earth Twirl, Wood Axe, Fire Eyes, Water Torpedo, Dark Knuckles, Stone Stack, Power Wind, Spirit Destruction, Forest Roots**

**Billy's Moves: Death Roll, Blazing Uppercut, Twister, Cheer, Punch of Might, Power Slap**

**Places Visited: Peach Creek Estates, Townsville, Boom Town, Aron City, Cityville, Evergreen Forest, Camp Kidney, Nowhere, Quahog, Coolsville, West-coast City, Image City, Spring Town, Pallet Town**

**--**

Grim and Billy finally made it all the way to Endsville, after defeating Farory in the Forest Temple.

Both of them were now in front of the bridge that you have to walk on to get into their hometown. Grim and Billy then started to walk along the bridge and then the sky suddenly turned pitch black.

Grim then hears a clattering noise, like a horse trotting down the bridge; and Grim was right, it was a horse, he could start to see it in the dense fog. Grim figured the horse would just move out of his way, but it wasn't stopping.

So Grim jumped out of the way and Megatron made the horse heel. Then, Grim still on the ground, Megatron started to speak. "Grim, I thought I told you to never come back here."

Then Megatron then started to attack Grim. As Megatron struck Grim, he caught a glimpse of Mandy on the back of the horse.

Then after only about 2 minutes of fighting, Megatron pushed Grim off the bridge, and then also Billy. Before he knocked Billy off, along with Grim, he shot Billy with a beam.

Now they were at the bottom of the river. Grim and Billy started to make their way towards their hometown again. They were both still trying to wonder why the town's sky is pitch black.

They finally made it into town, and everything was practically destroyed, except for the Light Temple, which is exactly where Megatron would be waiting for them.

Grim and Billy started walking along the road, but suddenly, about a mile from the temple, they heard a voice. Then roots came from the ground and trapped them.

"Well, it's nice to see you guys again," Farory stated in his evil voice, but then came at both of them, ready to fight.

It started to poor down rain. The sky was still pitch black, it was raining and lightning. Could anything else go wrong?

"FOREST BLAST," Farory yelled. It hit Grim. He fell, still weakened from when Megatron attacked him on the bridge. "LEAVES OF DOOM!" Leaves came out and struck Billy in every part of his body, soon enough, he was buried beneath all of them.

It looked like it was the end for them. Farory surely had more energy than they did. Grim and Billy couldn't do anything about it. Farory then said, calmly, "Forest Power!"

A dark green beam shot from him to Grim. It hurt Grim very much, he wanted it to stop, and it did. Farory was done with the attack. "Hm, Grim, you're useless. You've made it this far, and you're about to just give up! Haha!!"

"That beam that I shot at you, it did two things: gave you one of the worst pains that you've ever felt of your life, and it took away the move Forest Roots."

Grim couldn't move, he was took weak. Then out of nowhere, Double D. appeared behind Farory. Double D.'s color of the Forest Guardian's aura was around him. He yelled "FOREST POWER!."

Double D's color, shot out of him, like a beam, almost exactly like Farory's did. The beam hit Farory head on. Farory fell to his knees to the puddle below him. A battle was about to ensue between Double D. and Farory.

Farory got up, and started to attack Double D. "FOREST BLAST!" Farory yelled his loudest. Double D.'s aura remained around him. He closed his eyes and reopened them. They were the exact color as his aura.

Grim wanted to help, but he couldn't, all he could do was sit there and watch.

Double D.'s aura shot out from him and blocked the blast that Farory shot at him. The aura burst through it, and then shot straight towards Farory. It hit him head on, and he fell to the ground.

The wind blew, and blew the leaves off of Billy. Double D. then walked over to them. Grim, Billy, we need you to continue on. Megatron might kill Mandy, you have to save her!"

"Megatron has got about every single one of his Evil Guardians out, looking for you, it's not safe staying around here. The Temple might save you. They might not be searching for you in there, _yet_."

"So hurry and get there." Double D. brought Grim to his feet again. "Thanks for the help Double D.," Grim said. "It's no big deal, but go ahead and continue, we are running out of time!"

Grim and Billy continued along the road. It appeared that they were getting closer and closer to the temple. They had walked about a half mile since Double D. saved them.

Then Billy thought they heard someone behind them.

Billy thought he heard something, like a whisper. The whisper that Billy couldn't necessarily hear said, "Spirit Power!"

An orange blast came out and knocked Grim to the ground. It felt exactly the same as the beam Farory had shot at Grim earlier. Same pain, same feeling, and same effect.

Spriti then jumped out of the bushes. "Haha! Good luck attacking me with a spirit attack. I have just removed your Spirit Destruction move from your arsenal."

"I think it's time to finish you off, Grim, and your stupid little friend here as well!" Billy jumped in front of Grim, pointing towards Spriti and said, "I don't think so, I still have my attacks! PUNCH OF MIGHT!"

Billy punched Spriti, but it was not as strong as it should have been "Haha! Remember that beam that Megatron shot at you Billy? It took away _every_ move you have! Muahaha!"

Spriti just laughed, and evil laugh. Grim was laying on the ground, then Spriti yelled, pointing at Billy now, "SPIRIT DESTRUCTION!" Billy fell to the ground.

Then Grim spotted someone, who appeared to be flying. They were outlined with the color orange, the figure flew towards them at full speed, still with the orange outline.

The figure yelled, "SPIRIT POWER!" An orange beam passed Grim and Billy, and hit Spriti directly in the chest, knocking him back to the ground. Spriti was gasping for air. Grim and Billy could now tell who the person was. It was Blossom--the Spirit Guardian.

Blossom flew over to Spriti. Hovering over him, she yelled out, "Grim, Billy, continue towards the temple! I can hold off Spriti.

Grim and Billy got up from the ground and ran, just ran towards the temple.

They were finally at the temple's door. They opened the door. It was pitch black, you couldn't see anything. They then spotted a turquoise color in the room, the next thing they heard were the words "Wind Power!", and the pale blue beam shot at Grim.

Grim knew what was happening--Winger was in the room somewhere, and he was stealing the power of wind that Grim possessed. The beam finally stopped.

Then the lights turned on, and wind started blowing profusely. Grim and Billy spotted tornadoes, actually they were all around the room!

"Grim, as you probably already know, I took the power of wind from you, removing your knowledge on how to do the move Power Wind!"

Winger then was blown up into the air, with wind-like discs in his hand. "AIR DISC!" He threw the discs at them, and they shot them to the ground.

It knocked the wind out of them, they couldn't breath very well. Soon enough, the tornadoes were going stronger, the wind was getting stronger, and then, Winger was just sitting in mid air because of the wind.

A tornado passed by them, they were up in the air in no time at all. They then saw another turquoise aura in one of the tornadoes. The person yelled, "WIND POWER!". They knew it was Dee Dee immediately.

The turquoise beam hit Winger, making him fall from the great height that he was already at. Winger hit the floor very hard, knocking him out.

Dee Dee then took control of the tornadoes with her powers. She let Grim and Billy down from the air gently and smoothly. "Okay guys, go ahead through the next door, I'll handle Winger when he wakes up. You guys have to save Mandy!!"

Grim and Billy stood up, walked over Winger, laying on the ground, and then walked through the giant door on the other side of the room.

They opened the door, and fell into a deep hole. They then discovered, that's what they were supposed to do because the whole room was a hole!

They then landed on ground. Well, not exactly ground, more so rocks. The lights turned on, there were giant heaps of stone laying around the entire room!

They then saw Storice standing on the biggest stone of all of them. Storice had a gray aura surrounding him. He then said, "Stone Power." Grim knew that he was going to do that, considering every other Evil Guardian they had crossed while being here had as well.

Grim was down on his knees. He then got up off of them after the gray beam stopped shooting at him.

"Grim, I have just removed the move Stone Stack from you. You will no longer be able to use it."

Then Storice yelled, "STONE STACK!" Grim's own move used against him. Stones fell upon Grim, but Billy couldn't do anything. Megatron stole all of his powers. All he could do was watch, and hope that maybe Suzy would show up soon.

Sure enough, Billy was correct. Billy saw Suzy hiding behind a stone, to where Storice couldn't see her. Suzy was also surrounded with an aura, the color of the Stone Guardian--gray.

Suzy then got up on top of the stone and yelled, "STONE POWER!" The gray beam hit Storice and forced him off of the stone. Storice then got up and yelled, "STONE STACK!", pointing it towards Suzy.

Suzy dodged the stones and yelled "STONE BLAST!" A blast of tons of rocks and stones came heading for Storice. They covered him all up. He had obviously been knocked out.

"Grim, Billy, see that door over there? It leads closer to Megatron's part of the temple, go through there. It wont take long for Storice to get out of this when he regains his consciousness. So go, now!"

Grim and Billy just shook their heads, and then got up, and walked towards the door. The lights were surprisingly on in this room. They walked in, but then a black beam hit Grim from behind.

It was Darko--the Evil Darkness Guardian. He stole the move Dark Knuckles from Grim. Then Darko yelled Grim's old move, "DARK KNUCKLES!" He hit Grim with it. Then suddenly, the lights went out.

"Haha! You didn't actually think we were going to fight in the light did you?" Darko then continued attacking Grim and Billy.

Then the lights came on, and they saw Numbah 1 in the center of the room with a black aura. He then yelled, "DARKNESS POWER!" The black beam hit Darko.

Darko was hit down onto the floor. He struggled getting up. Numbah 1 pointed towards Grim and Billy and said, "Guys! Get out of here! I can handle Darko for now, but get going!"

"Not so fast," Darko said. He then snapped his fingers. The lights went out. "Good luck finding the door!"

"DARK KNUCKLES!" Darko hit Billy, throwing him into the wall, and making him lose consciousness. Grim couldn't see anything. Then out of nowhere he heard Numbah 1 yell out, "DARK HYPER BLAST!"

The next thing Grim heard was Darko screaming in agonizing pain. The lights then came on, and he saw Darko laying on the ground, then on the other side of the room, Billy unconscious on the floor.

"Grim, you're going to have to continue on without Billy. We can't wait for Billy to wake up. So hurry and go before Darko wakes up!"

Grim ran to the door. He opened it, the lights were off (of course) and Grim walked in. He then fell into a deep pool of water.

He swam to the top to get air. He then was pulled down immediately by something and was then tied to the bottom. He then saw Watara, just staring at him, under water.

Apparently she could breathe underwater because of who she was Evil Water Guardian because she started talking to Grim. "Grim, it shouldn't be much longer before you run out of air. I shall destroy you!"

"Water Power!" A blue beam shot out of Watara and into Grim. Again, same pain all of the others have felt. Grim had to break free, this beam was lasting longer than the others, and he was almost out of air as well.

The beam then stopped. Grim was finally out of that pain, but he had another pain--running out of breath. Then out of nowhere, Lazlo showed up, and yelled, "WATER POWER!"

His blast hit Watara, knocking her to the bottom of the pool. Lazlo then yelled, "WATER DRAIN!"

The room then was drained of all the water that was in there. Watara finally got up and yelled "BUBBLE BLAST!" The blast hit Lazlo, which knocked him to the ground. She then yelled, "WATER FILL!"

Grim finally was able to get some air after Lazlo drained the room, but after what Watara just yelled, the room started filling with water again!

Grim had to do something. He knew he couldn't use his Water Torpedo (Watara took this when he was hit with the water beam). The room was then filled with water again. Grim swam to the top to get a bit of air.

After he got enough breath he took a deep breath and swam back down. Lazlo and Watara were in the middle of a fight. Grim then got a very clever idea. Grim swam down and grabbed Lazlo then swam up to the platform next to the door he came in. Him and Lazlo got up on the platform and then Grim yelled, "LIGHTNING CROSS!" with Watara still remaining in the water.

She was electrocuted. As injured as she was, she sank to the bottom of the room. "Grim, the door to the next room is on the other side of us underwater. It'll be awhile before Watara wakes up, but when she does, I'll take care of her. For now, you need to go ahead to the next room," Lazlo told Grim.

Grim nodded, dived in and saw the door immediately. He swam passed the unconscious Watara and then towards the door. He opened the door, the door led to a very little hallway. Grim closed the door and the water that came in with Grim was then drained.

Grim figured out that that was what the hallway was specifically made for. He then spotted another door and started to walk towards it. He reached the door and put his hands on it to open it. The door was hot. Extremely hot.

Grim couldn't get it open because it was so hot. Grim then thought of another idea. "This will cool it down long enough for me to open it. ICE CLAP!"

The door was a bit cooler, but not much. It was just enough to let Grim open the door though. He walked through the doorway, and discovered why it was so hot.

There was a volcano in the center of the room spewing lava every where. The heat was very intense. Grim new if he got thrown into even a puddle of lava, he was finished.

Then out of nowhere, he heard Firiey say, "Fire Power." The red beam hit Grim and forced him to the ground. Then Muriel jumped out of the volcano with a red aura surrounding her and yelled, "FIRE POWER!" towards Fiery.

Firiey had just finished the beam on Grim, and then he was struck by Muriel. Grim and Firiey were now both on the ground. Muriel then continued with the attacks on Firiey.

"So you wanna go, you old woman?" Firiey asked Muriel. Firiey got off the ground, standing strong now. They charged towards each other.

They then jumped up and leaped into the volcano. Grim watched all of this. All of a sudden, the volcano started going crazy, there was lava going everywhere. It was erupting, erupting a little too much.

Then it gave one last big shake and Firiey was knocked out of it and was then on the ground, unconscious. Muriel then jumped out of the volcano and landed on her feet right in front of Grim.

"Grim, honey, you need to continue and go on to through that door right over there." Muriel pointed towards the volcano. "I'll handle Firiey when he wakes up." "But I don't see a door!" Grim stated. "Grim, honey, the door is right there on the base of the volcano." "Is it as hot as the one I used to come in here?" "Oh, it probably is, I'll go open it for you."

Grim and Muriel walked over to the door and Muriel opened it. Grim saw stairs and started to walk down them. The door then shut. Grim thought it was surprisingly cool down here for it kind of being at the bottom of a volcano.

Grim shrugged and continued walking down the stairs. Grim grabbed the rail and continued. He then noticed as he was getting close to the bottom of the stairs, the rail changed to being made out of wood.

Actually, the stairs even changed to being wooden. Grim was finally at the bottom and opened through the doorway. A wooden cage fell onto him, trapping him. Them Wodo jumped down. He had a brown aura surrounding him.

Wodo then said, "Wood Power." The brown beam shot from him towards Grim. Grim's power of Wood was stripped from him. Grim fell to the ground within the cage he was trapped in. Wodo then yelled, "SPLINTER SLICE!" Grim was completely defenseless while still in the cage, so the attack hit him.

Then Lois appeared behind Wodo and yelled, "WOOD POWER!" The brown beam struck Wodo. Wodo screamed in pain. Lois jumped on top of Wodo and started attacking with every move she knew.

Wodo fell to the ground and Lois jumped off of him and ran towards the cage Grim was in. Lois then opened the cage door to let Grim out. Grim stepped out and noticed that Wodo was standing right behind Lois.

But before Grim could say anything to Lois, Lois turned around very fast and yelled, "LOG THROW!" Lois threw a whole log at Wodo, knocking him out. "Grim, go ahead through the next door, it'll lead you closer to Mandy. Wodo should be knocked out for awhile. I'll handle him when he wakes.

Grim nodded his head and then started walking towards the door. He reached the door and opened it and walked through. The door shut and Grim looked around the room. The room looked like a normal day outside, there was ground with grass, and just everything you would normally see outside.

Grim walked to the center of the room and then spotted the door. He started walking towards it. Then out of nowhere a tan colored beam struck Grim. Grim fell to the ground. The beam was fired from Eamerth, who was standing to the side of Grim.

All of a sudden Velma appeared in the room. "Velma, you came to help poor little Grim? Well, it's not going to work! EARTH TWIRL!" Pieces of earth came out of the ground while Eamerth was spinning around. I twister containing chunks of the ground was flying around the room. The pieces of earth were shot out of the twister, hitting Grim and Velma.

Grim and Velma fell to the ground and Eamerth is still standing there, she looked evil. The most evil looking Grim has seen any Evil Guardian. Her hair was sticking straight up, and her eyes were just tan, she looked completely frightening.

Grim and Velma were finally able to get up again, and Grim yelled, "ICE CLAP!" He clapped and the ice froze all of the chunks of earth in the twister, causing the move to stop. Then Velma yelled, "EARTH CANNON!" Velma raised both of her hands, and as she did this, two huge chunks of the ground start floating.

Velma then pointed her hands towards Eamerth and the two giant pieces of earth were hurled towards her, covering her up. "Grim, hurry and go through the next door. Eamerth won't be out for very long, so hurry up and go!"

Grim started running towards the door and opened it, with the door closing behind him. Grim was now outside in the midst of the storm still going on. He noticed that this should be like a garden.

There was a high fence around the area with dead flowers planted in the ground. It was a big area, and then Grim noticed the door on the other side. Suddenly Grim heard thunder and lightning struck the ground.

Then, smoke was filling the area and Grim could only see one thing: a dark yellow color. Suddenly, a dark yellow beam shot out of the smoke and hit Grim. He beam stopped and Lightering came out of the smoke with an evil glare.

"LIGHTNING CROSS!" The attack hit Grim and he fell to the ground. Grim got back up on his feet. Then Lightering noticed this and yelled, "LIGHTNING STRIKE!" He opened his palm towards the sky and pointed his other palm towards Grim.

Lightning shot into his hand, and then out of the other hand pointing towards Grim, and it shot at him. Grim was electrocuted, he started having spasms. Then a dark yellow beam hit Lightering, making him hit the tall fence.

The next thing Grim saw was Robin fighting Lightering. Grim passed out soon after he saw part of the fight. Rain was just pouring down, there was thunder and lightning seen and heard basically every second.

Grim was now being awoken by Robin. Grim got up to his feet and he saw Lightering in laying in the bushes. "Grim, go ahead through the next door. I can handle Lightering. You need to get to Megatron's lair!"

Grim nodded and started running towards the door so he could get out of the rain. He opened the door and the door closed behind him. Suddenly Grim became very cold. He stepped forward and slipped and fell.

The lights came on. Grim discovered why it was so cold; the entire floor was covered with ice. There were even glaciers around the room! Grim then spotted Iciery, who had a pale blue aura surrounding her, and she then said, "Ice Power." A pale blue beam shot out of her and hit Grim, who was still on the ground.

She was able to slide on the ice floor perfectly without slipping. She then yelled, "ICE CLAP!" Grim became frozen. He could still see and was aware of what was going on, but he could not move at all. He saw Iciery being hit by a pale blue beam from behind, making her fall to the ground, revealing Mac right behind her.

Mac supported a pale blue aura as well. Iciery then got up and turned to Mac and yelled, "ICE CLAP!" She clapped her hands as an ice wave came towards Mac. Mac jumped to the side and avoided it. Mac then yelled, "ICE SHARDS!" Mac pointed towards one of the glaciers then to Iciery.

The glacier lifted up and broke into millions of sharp pieces. Then they were all shot towards Iciery. Iciery was struck by millions of them and she then fainted. Iciery fell to the ground and Mac slid over to Grim on the ice.

"Grim, go ahead through the next door. Megatron's lair is very close, I can feel strong amount of energy near by. So go ahead through the next door, I'll handle Iciery when she wakes."

Grim agreed and slid over to the door and opened it. He walked through the doorway and the door shut. He saw Shandow in the middle of the room with a purple aura surrounding him. He said, "Shadow Power." The purple beam shot from him to Grim.

It didn't take long for Adam to arrive. Adam ran towards Shandow and yelled, "SHADOW POWER!" Shandow was hit by the purple blast shot by Adam and he fell to the ground. It didn't take Shandow long to recover.

"SHADOW BLAST!" yelled Shandow, pointing towards Adam. The blast hit Adam, forcing him to the ground. Grim was up on the ground again and yelled, "CLOUD OF DESTINY!" (which was also the only move Grim had left). The cloud came and lifted Shandow up in the air and then dropped him with a large force.

Adam was up again and then added on to Shandow's injuries by yelling, "SHADOW BALL!" A shadowy ball formed in Adam's hands, then Adam threw it at Shandow as hard as he possibly could. Shandow was then laying on the ground unconscious.

"Grim, go through the next door. Be careful though, don't let Skyla take away your last move that you still know!" Grim ran to the door, opened it, and he noticed that it was like an elevator. It started going up and up, and up, and up. It finally came to a stop and the door opened.

Grim knew exactly where he was: the sky. He saw the clouds and then saw a door, which he assumed was another elevator on the other side of the room. Grim decided he was going to make a mad dash towards the door, hoping Skyla wouldn't blast him.

Grim started running but as soon as he stepped foot out of the door a white beam hit Grim. "Noooo!" Grim yelled. Skyla walked towards him. "Grim, I'm so sorry that I'm doing this, but it has to be done." Suddenly Ash appeared with his white aura surrounding him, just like Skyla.

"SKY POWER!" The blast hit Skyla and she fell on the cloud beneath her. She got up and her hair was covering her face. She blew it aside and she looked a lot different. She looked a lot more evil. She looked like she was about to kill someone.

She yelled, "CLOUD OF DESTINY!" towards Ash. Ash was dropped by the cloud, it hurt very bad. She then looked at Grim with an evil glare and then yelled, "CLOUD COVERAGE!" A cloud covered his whole body, it started to suffocate him. Grim passed out and the cloud was then taken off of him.

Ash was passed out and Skyla walked over to him. She dragged him to the door and dragged him in it. It was about 20 minutes later when Grim woke up. He realized that Ash nor Skyla was in the room, so he got up and walked to the door.

It was also an elevator and this one took him down. The elevator door opened. Grim was now in a hallway. He started walking down the hallway and noticed on each side of the wall, there was a Guardian's symbol and color. Grim continued walking until he reached a door. The door had the Light Guardian's symbol on it and it was yellow. Above the door, there was a piece of wood that read "Megatron's Lair". There was even a little skull after his name.

Grim gulped, and then turned the knob on the door. He opened the door. It was dark, but you could still see, the room was more gray. There was a chair in the middle of the room. Megatron was sitting in it. He had a yellow aura surrounding him. The room was a big circle made out of gray cement blocks.

He saw Megatron in the middle of the room, and behind him were 13 Guardians chained to the wall, and they were sitting on the ground with their ankles chained to the ground. Billy was also above all of the them with his wrists and ankles chained to the wall. All of them still had their auras shining brightly around them.

"Grim. You've finally made it! Now it's time for a show that I've been waiting to perform just for you." Megatron clapped his hands and Skyla and Shandow came out of nowhere and grabbed him. They chained him to the wall. Megatron got up from his chair and clapped his hands again. His chair sank into the ground. "The chair would've been blocking your view."

Megatron then looked to the 13 chained up Guardians. He then raised his hands very slowly. The next thing Grim heard was 13 people screaming in agonizing pain. Grim saw all of their auras being removed from them. They were still screaming. Megatron wouldn't stop until all the color of the aura was removed from surrounding them.

Suddenly all of their colors were hovering above of them in a little line. All of their bodies, clothes, hair turned gray; their heads fell down, making them stair at the ground. It looked like Megatron had just taken the souls out of them. Now, there is one more I need to take care of. Megatron pointed up.

Mandy was hanging from the ceiling by her hands. "I don't think so Megatron!" Mandy struggled and finally broke the chains. She fell and landed on her feet. She yelled, "LIGHT STRIKE!" towards the chains on Grim. The chains broke and Grim was on the ground ready to fight.

"Psh, I don't thinks so!" Megatron raised his hands and Mandy was on the ground screaming. "Grim, fight back!" "How!? I don't have any moves left." "Grim, each of the Guardians…s..sh..should've given you a medallion…" Mandy tried to finish what she was saying, but she was then laying on the ground, looking like the other Guardians.

Grim thought she knew what she was talking about. He took out all 13 medallions he had earned out of his pocket and pointed them towards Megatron. They all started to shine very brightly. Then suddenly a new move came to Grim. He yelled, "ULTIMATE GUARDIAN BLAST!" All the medallions shone very brightly and a colorful blast erupted and hit Megatron.

Megatron was hit to the ground. He was gasping for air. "You think you kill me? YOU think YOU beat ME? Let's put it to the test!" Grim yelled the move again, and it blasted Megatron. Megatron yelled, "LIGHT BURST!" He yelled it and light erupted in the room. It threw Grim against the concrete wall. Then Grim then grabbed the Ice Medallion.

He pointed it towards Megatron and it shone a pale blue color and a beam shot out of it. It froze him in place. Grim ran to the other side of the room and place each medallion to the assorted Guardian. Megatron became unfrozen and suddenly all the Guardians were as strong as ever with all their auras back.

They still needed to gain a little more strength before they could break the chains. Megatron had had enough. He lifted Mandy and put her in the center of the room and yelled, "LIGHT DEVASTATION!" A small yellow ball came out of Megatron's hands and then went inside of Mandy. Light covered the entire room. The other 13 Guardians finally broke free of their chains. The all got in a circle around Megatron and held hands. They then all yelled, "GUARDIAN BANISHMENT!" All of their colors left them and met Megatron in the middle of the circle. It created a hole in which Megatron fell in.

"I will not fail! I'll be back, but next time even stronger." They heard him laugh an evil laugh. Then all of a sudden all of the other Evil Guardians appeared and were being sucked into the portal as well. The portal then closed. "Grim, we banished Megatron and all of the other Evil Guardians to another dimension. They can no longer do any harm to us," said Ash.

They then all surrounded Mandy, who appeared dead. They gathered hands again and yelled, "GUARDIAN REVIVE!" All of their colors left them again and met Mandy in the center. Mandy was then lifted up in air and a burst of light filled the room.

Grim and Billy were then suddenly in the Chamber of Guardians. The 13 Guardians they had found previously arose from their circles, smiling, and then Mandy arose from the yellow circle with the Light Guardian's symbol on it.

"Grim, thank you for awakening me as the _**Light Guardian**_. If you'd like to know what happened, I will tell you. When I was a newborn Megatron came along and placed an evil curse on me. It was a curse that made me mean. The curse made me evil to you guys, so when the day finally came for you guys to rescue me, you'd never come. I thank you guys, thank you for rescuing me."

"It is now time for you to make your departure." Then all 14 Guardians said at the same time, "Grim, Billy thank you." They all waved their hands at the same time, except each Guardian's color surrounded it.

When they waved their hands, Grim and Billy were teleported to outside of the temple. The storm had stopped, it was sunny and clear. Grim and Billy then walked down the street towards Billy's house. In the clouds behind them, you could see 14 familiar faces smiling upon them.

**A/N Omg! It's over! I tried to make the finale as long as possible, I think I did a good job at it. This took awhile to write though. Honestly, I do not think I will do the sequel. However, if enough people review or send me messages that they'd like to see the sequel I will write it. I will need a good amount of people to ask though. Well, it's over. They saved Mandy! Okay, I'm gonna go now. **

** - Wow-isnt-that-awesome**


End file.
